Divine Wind
by EmpressVicky
Summary: "Ahhhh!" Zuko paused in mid explanation, craning his neck to look up. Someone was screaming above him, and he backed up, wondering what to do. It sounded like a girl, so he willingly held out his arms, preparing for someone to fall easily into them.
1. Heights

It was a pleasant morning for Serene as she walked through the lush forest grounds. She tilted her neck upward when she heard birds chirping happily. "Wow, how cute." She smiled at the Blue Jays that were perched on a branch. As she reached out her hand to pet the birds, her ears picked up a voice coming from behind her. She hid behind the tree hoping to avoid trouble.

"Hey, have you heard? The townsfolk said they've seen a young woman enter this forest," The guy said. "Yeah," The other guy replied. "Well, she might be worth something."

"Oh great," Serene said. "I better get out of this forest. Fast." Serene slowly backed away from the tree. Just as she was about to break into a run she heard a twig snap. _'This can't be good!'_ Silently cursing herself for being careless.

"You heard that?"

"Look! There she is!"

"Yikes!" Serene ran as fast as she can. _'What do they want from me?' _Her hair whipped back and forth behind her back as she ran through the forest with agility. Relief washed over her as she saw light at the end of the path.

"Hey, get back here!" One guy shouted. "We want to be your friends!"

"Yeah right!" Serene shouted back. When she finally made it to the end, the intense light was blocking her vision. She sighed in relief. But, when she was finally able to see, her face paled from the sight before her. Her head began to spin as she stared at the waves below.

"Finally! We caught up with you!" The guy smirked.

Serene gasped as she turned to look at the source of the voice. Apparantly, she had nowhere to run.

One guy slowly approached her with a smirk. "Come on, miss, we just wanted to talk to you." Serene looked at the two men. They looked like bandits that had dirty things on their minds. Serene slowly backed away from the man. Her body shook with panic with each step she took.

"Step back, you filthy scum!" Serene shouted.

"Hmph! You brat!" The man gripped Serene's wrists. Serene struggled to free herself from the firm grip, she didn't notice that they were near the edge of the cliff. Her heart pounded in her chest as the sound of cracking reached her ears.

"Get back, man! The ledge! It's going to break!" The other man shouted. The guy holding Serene scoffed before letting go of Serene's wrists and jump back to safety.

Serene froze on the spot. She was afraid of heights! What was she supposed to do? The two men walked away from her, leaving her to her demise. "Ahhhh!" She screamed in horror as the ledge snapped and gave away, her body rapidly falling towards the ocean below.

* * *

"Nephew, you must move more rapidly, allowing your heat to unleash throughout your entire body." Iroh repeated for the tenth time that day, standing up to scold his nephew. "Your movements are becoming too stiff and tense. You must relax and merely take your time."

Zuko growled. "Uncle, how can I take my time when I need to search for the Avatar? He could be out there mastering more of the elements while I'm sitting here learning things I mastered since I was a child!"

Iroh sighed. Sometimes his nephew would act difficult, and it always grew hard to work out with him when he was like that. Sure Iroh understood how much stress Zuko was under right now, but he needed to calm down and focus.

"Zuko, you and I both know that you will get nowhere unless you focus." Iroh reminded him, taking his original seat.

Zuko huffed and got into a fighting stance once more, breathing deeply. The next moment, he was practically flying through the air, fire being sent to the skies. He flailed random kicks and punches to add to the training, but nevertheless, he was concentrating on his bending. Once again, Iroh cut in.

"I just got finished explaining the problem to you, yet you continue doing it!" Iroh said warily. "Perhaps you should hesitate."

Zuko's face grew red. "No! I need to learn some new exercises to increase my skill! Do you not understand? I already mastered all of this; this is foolish! I NEED TO BE LEARNING HOW TO TAKE DOWN THE FIRE NATION'S GREATEST THREAT!"

Iroh rubbed his temple. "Fine. Whatever. Okay, now get back into that stance but increase your breathing. Then-"

"Ahhhh!" Zuko paused in mid explanation, craning his neck to look up. Someone was screaming above him, and he backed up, wondering what to do. It sounded like a girl, so he willingly held out his arms, preparing for someone to fall easily into them.

The girl landed heavily into his arms, knocking Zuko onto the ground. He let out a shocked grunt as he landed on his back, getting the air knocked out of him. Stars appeared in his mind as he regained his control, turning to glare at the person in his arms. To his surprise the girl seemed awfully familiar.

"It's you!" Zuko hissed, dumping her off of him in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

Serene blinked innocently. "Hey, I didn't come here because I wanted to. I was being chased by-"

"Whatever." Zuko cut in, annoyed. "I didn't ask for a whole explanation. I just want you to leave this ship at once, for me and my uncle are in the middle of training right now."

Serene fumbled for words. "Hey, you aren't the boss of me!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What the heck do you want?"

The girl smiled. "Well, food sounds nice."

Zuko growled and grabbed her arm. "Get off of my ship NOW! I don't have time for your stupid motives."

"Zuko, that is no way to speak to a lady." Iroh scolded, freeing Serene from Zuko's tight grasp. Zuko let smoke come from his nostrils, as he grew furious. "This girl is angering me, Uncle! I was in the middle of working out, trying to get the avatar, and she thinks she can come and just be a bother? She needs to leave for our sake!"

Serene backed up. "Hey, like I said, I was being chased by evil guys. They wanted-"

"Enough!" Zuko yelled, slapping his forehead. "I'm going to go take a nap. If anyone dares to disturb me, they will have a scar to match mine."


	2. Confusion

"Hey!" Serene pounded on Zuko's door. "Your Uncle sent me here to fetch you!"

"Go away!" Zuko tried to shut out the noise coming from the girl's ranting and continuous pounding on the metal door.

"FINE! Be that way!" Serene yelled in frustration. She stuck out her tongue at the door and walked away, stomping.

"Dear Agni," Zuko murmured in anger, sitting on his cot. He rubbed his temples, for his ears were still burning from the girl pounding on the door. "Must she be so loud?"

Zuko sighed loudly, lying on his back. His feet dangled over the edge and he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He was supposed to be focusing on nothing but the Avatar yet, here he was, worrying over some girl! Argh!

He thought back and realized she was truly a pretty girl, yet unlike many he met. She wasn't the clingy, girly type from what he saw. With her emerald eyes, he thought she was from the earth nation. However, he still had yet to know her name.

"How the heck did we meet anyway?" He questioned, thinking back to the week before.

**FLASHBACK:**  
_  
"Watch it, peasant." Zuko snapped as these commoners bumped heavily against his armor. Zuko cursed himself mentally; he hated town life. He would much rather stay in his palace where there were only royals, not grimy old people! He glared at passing people as his Uncle shopped throughout the whole town, and rolled his eyes as Iroh walked into yet another store, giddy as ever._

"Zuko, you need to smile for once." Iroh said as he walked out of the shop, beaming up at his nephew. "Why so glum?"

"I hate it here."

"Why?" Iroh glanced around, seeing all the joyful people. How could his nephew be so hateful to these innocent people? "There is nothing bothering you, is there?"

Zuko grunted. "Just being here bothers me. I hate this nation." He watched a little girl giggle and shove another girl. "It's so...disrespectful! How can these people let other people shove them?"

Iroh frowned. "Because it is merely different than what-"

"Argh!" Zuko let out a shocked wail of pain as someone collided with his chest, his armor banging loudly. He tried to regain his balance but fell back, hitting his head. He swiftly wished he wore his helmet.

"Sorry," A voice whispered, and he looked over to see a girl. Her green eyes bore into his as she sat in between his legs in an awkward position. Zuko hesitantly shifted position as he blushed deeply, watching her attractive face. He found his hands were gripping onto her arms for support, and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, can you at least move?" He tried to sound mean, but it sounded uncomfortable.

The girl flushed. "Well can you be any ruder? I mean, do you have any manners? I didn't even hear a sorry!"

Zuko blinked, flabbergasted. "A sorry? No way am I saying sorry to a filthy peasant!"

"Peasant?" The girl hissed, shaking her head. "Sorry for disturbing you, you snobby weirdo." She stood up hastily, and Zuko was shocked when she kicked him in the shin.

_**Agni!**_

Zuko grunted with pain and went into a defensive ball, closing his eyes. Pain radiated throughout his lower body to his chest, swelling inside. He bit his tongue as he held back painful insults to the girl as he watched her walk away in anger. Her light hair flowed silkily behind her back and he felt like putting it on fire.

He'll never forget her.

**END FLASHBACK:**

Zuko felt a throbbing pain in his crotch and he glanced at the door, quickly getting in a defense position. Sighing, he knew he was slightly wary of the girl since she already caused him that much pain. Would she ever do it again?

"Zuko, you need to come and eat!" Iroh called from the door, knocking on it.

Zuko's eye twitched. "UNCLE, I AM NOT HUNGRY!" Zuko never admitted, but he was afraid to sit at a table with the girl.

"A man needs his food." Iroh said softly.

Zuko rolled his eyes, his stomach growling from hunger. "Fine. But that girl is not eating with us!"

"Why not? She's a girl, Zuko!"

"So what? And I'm a guy!" Zuko snapped, standing up. "Whatever. I am wary of this subject." He slammed through the door, storming into the hallway. Simple. If the girl gave him attitude, he'll simply set her beautiful hair on fire.

Zuko walked into the eating room to see her devouring a whole plate. He paused in mid step as her eyes met his, awkwardly. "Uh, whatever." He murmured, sitting across from her. Zuko began eating and the girl resumed her eating skills.

"You will do well not to even speak to me." Zuko snapped, giving her a warning glare.

"Yes captain."

"Hush!"

"Well you told me-"

"-to not speak to me."

"Sorry."

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" Zuko slammed his fist on the table, accidentally breaking the whole table in half. The soup spilled onto his face and the meat fell on the girl's lap. She squealed loudly and jumped up, glaring heavily at Zuko.

"You did that on purpose!" She accused, pointing a finger at him in fury.

"You will not tell me what I did!" Zuko yelled, face reddening.

She looked back at the table. "How did you do that? Seriously!" She stared at the table in awe.

Zuko shrugged, standing up. "I am no longer hungry. I guess I just don't know my own strength." He smirked at the girl's frightened expression and walked back to his room, knowing he now had the power over her.

"Now **do not **bother me at all, girl."

* * *

"Hmph! You show-off!" Serene shouted back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Iroh sighed heavily, holding his cup of Jasmine tea. Zuko wasn't like this before. Ever since his father had banished him, he had difficulty controlling his emotions, especially his anger. No one could blame him though, he's still young, and all the problems that have been thrown at him are taking its toll on the poor boy.

Serene pouted. "Good thing I ate before he came here, or else my dinner would have been a goner." She said, eyeing the table cut in half. All the bowls and plates laid scattered on the floor.

"Yes, it was a wise move, young lady," Iroh said with a shrug. He remembered how the girl literally wolfed down her dinner.

Serene laughed. "Thanks, um, sir."

Iroh chuckled. "Just call me, Uncle."

"Right. But are you sure it's okay with _pontytail_?" Serene asked innocently, wiping her wet clothes with a clean cloth.

Iroh laughed almost spilling his tea in the process. Serene threw him a confused look.

"Haha," Iroh wiped a tear. "I like your sense of humor, miss-"

"Serene," Serene smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Uncle."

"You have a beautiful smile, Serene." Iroh said with a smile. "No wonder, my nephew acts so manly in front of you, if you get what I mean."

"Haha, nice one, Uncle." Serene smiled at the compliment. "But, I highly doubt that he likes me." She said sincerely, recalling Zuko's reactions when he saw her.

"Let's see about that." Iroh said with a grin. Serene smiled sheepishly at him. "Well, I better get some sleep, you should too." Iroh said standing up from his chair, stretching and yawning.

"Um, there's a slight problem…" Serene said biting her lip. "I don't have a room."

"Well, you can sleep with Zuko-"

Serene's eyes widened in shock. "NO WAY! I'm not going to sleep with that guy!" Her cheeks flushed, she crossed her arms over her chest and blew the hair in front of her face. "I'd rather sleep in a cell."

Iroh laughed. "My nephew would be furious if I put you in a cell." Serene sweatdropped. "Come, follow me, I'll show you _your_ room."

They left the kitchen and walked down the long hall when Iroh stopped in front of a door.

"Well, here's your room," Iroh opened the room and Serene peeked inside. She sighed with relief when there was no sign of Zuko. "Good Night, Serene."

"Good night, Uncle." Serene smiled at Iroh.

Iroh closed the door. 'She never gets tired of smiling, doesn't she?' He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Serene looked around the room with a hint of excitement because this was her first time riding on a ship. What caught her eye was the tapestry hanging on the wall that had the Fire Nation's insignia on it. "Wow, that guy must be someone important," She said referring to Zuko. "Oh well, I better get some sleep." She took off her simple armor and placed it near the bed. She stretched her arms before lying on the bed.

As she lay on the soft bed, a certain face filled her thoughts before succumbing to sleep.


	3. Complicated

Zuko wiped his sweaty forehead after his long workout, stepping into the shower. He knew he beat all his soldiers during the work out, yet the moon was high in the sky. It was almost morning and he hasn't even slept yet! His eyes were tired and his body was dragging from exhaustion.

After the young Prince showered, he quickly dressed in loose robes and threw his hair in a topknot. He walked back to his room, darkness greeting him. He lazily lit a lamp and looked to his bed, only to stop in mid step.

The **girl**.

Was.

On.

His.

_BED_!

Zuko narrowed his eyes until he saw the girl's peaceful expression. Usually she was smiling and just being rude, but now, her eyes were shut closed and her face was scrunched in a cute expression. Her light hair was splayed out before her, almost covering her face. Her hand was stretched behind her head as she slept in a weird position, allowing Zuko to see some of her stomach.

Zuko blushed as he stared at her, a smile slowly creeping on his face. She looked like a little child right there, and he felt like just holding her and...

He shook his head in unison, cursing himself for thinking such thoughts. He sighed and walked to the bed, seeing the girl was taking the whole middle of it. Zuko frowned and gently nudged her over, making her moan softly and roll over, her back to him. Zuko gulped awkwardly, trying to keep back his emotions, and lay down on the bed, his back to the girl.

He didn't feel tired anymore.

Without thinking, Zuko glanced over his shoulder to make sure what he saw was real. The girl was still there, fast asleep. He knew fully well it was dishonorable to watch someone when they were sleeping, but he shrugged it off. Like a child looking at stars, Zuko turned to her fully and simply stared at her as if she were a mere prize. He watched her light skin as she inhaled deeply, her whole body moving.

Zuko hesitantly reached forward and touched her silky hair, finding it so soft it felt like velvet. He was instantly curious and he softly stroked it, feeling the hair so fine it blew his mind. Now even his sister's hair was as soft as this!

"What is your name?" Zuko breathed to himself softly, not wanting to wake the girl. He thought of a couple of names for the girl, but none of them quite fit. Zuko furrowed his brow, obviously dying to know the answer.

With that last thought, the Prince finally fell asleep.

* * *

Light was streaming down on Serene's face. She twitched her nose and rubbed her eyes as she felt the warm heat on the right side of her face. She laid on her back, not wanting to open her eyes yet. She slowly moved her left hand to the left when, she felt something. 'A head?' She gulped and slowly opened her eyes. A scream was about to escape her mouth but she managed to cover her mouth. "How did _he _get there?" She whispered to herself. "I'm pretty sure. The bed was empty when I entered last night." Then, she noticed that he was handsome, he looks really attractive when his face was calm. She slapped her forehead.

"I am not falling for that...gentle face…" She trailed off, shaking her head. What the hell was she thinking? Her eyes widened when Zuko moaned and started to move. She bit her lip and held back her breath.

Zuko arose with a small moan and shifted on the bed. He still felt half asleep as he sat up, feeling the bed suddenly tip on his side. Warily, he looked over behind him and saw a frightened, wide eyed girl staring at him in complete and utter horror.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko snapped, not being a morning person. "I don't like it when someone stares at me you know. I'm pretty sure nobody does."

The girl said nothing and seemed to think for a few seconds. Zuko sighed and stood, until he stopped when she finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

Zuko glared at her. "This is my room. What do you think?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "No, I mean in my bed! I-you slept in the same bed as me! This is sooo wrong."

Zuko blushed, shaking his head. "No need to worry. I will not do anything to you for I am only fit for fire nation royals."

"Well I wasn't saying that!"

"You were implying."

"Argh! Why do you have to be so complicated?"

Zuko snorted, steam coming from his nose now. "Why? What if you were on a mouse chase, but the mouse was impossible to catch and may not exist? What if you had a whole ship with men at your every whim, until some girl falls and lands on you, expecting a full out, relaxing trip on a war ship? You obviously don't understand the situation here, _girl_. I do not want to get involved with you in any way for I am trying to concentrate on the Avatar. So you should at least have some form of respect since I practically let you live in here!"

The girl yawned. "Are you done now?"

Zuko frowned and fire licked from his hands, burning up the blankets. The girl screamed and fell from the bed, rolling swiftly so she was now standing. She stared in horror at the blankets being burnt up and he watched her every move.

"See that blanket?" She nodded. "That will be you if you continue doing this to me." Zuko snapped coldly, eying her as if daring her to disagree.

The girl said nothing and nodded, sitting back on the bed. Zuko sighed again, turning back to get his  
armor on. The girl was completely silent while he dressed, and Zuko quickly exited the room.

Iroh was waiting outside, eyes wide and beaming. Zuko jumped from the sudden look and almost punched his uncle. "What do you want?" Zuko snapped, irritated already.

Iroh shrugged. "Well, I heard some screaming and I thought I'd check it out."

"Nothing is going on."

"...Did you set the blankets on fire again?"

Zuko sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"Zuko! That is the fifth time you have done that!" Iroh scolded, shaking his head. "The people on this ship work quite hard to make these fabrics. Why cannot you respect them?"

Zuko looked away. "I do respect them. I just get...so mad at times."

"I know." Iroh looked in the doorway, seeing the trembling girl inside. "And what have you done to her? Did you hurt her? Zuko, you know that is completely-"

"-I didn't hurt her!" Zuko roared, punching the walk suddenly. "Stop blaming me for stuff I didn't do!"

Iroh softened his gaze. "I am sorry, but it is so believable. Anyway, meet me outside on the dock in a few minutes. We must get started on your training."

Zuko nodded and quickly walked away, leaving a troubled Iroh.


	4. Hormones

Serene sat on top of the bed, dazed. The events happended so fast it made her head hurt. Iroh approached her with a smile.

"Serene," Iroh called her name. He was concerned that she might grow to fear fire. "Are you alright? You seem scared…" He sat on the bed as Serene continued staring at the floor.

"No," Serene's lip quivered. "I'm alright, Uncle…" She paused for a moment. Iroh waited for her to finish talking. "It's just..." Her face suddenly grew red. " I can't believe I slept with THAT HOTHEAD!" Serene yelled, throwing her arms in the air. Wow. Talk about rapid mood change, huh?

Iroh was shocked with her actions. He was dumbstruck. Well, it was partly his fault for making them sleep together. He trusted Zuko, the Prince respects girls, right? Serene stood up abruptly making Iroh flinch.

"I'm going to take a bath! Hmph!" Serene took her necessities and stormed out of Zuko's room, leaving Iroh dazed, then moments later he shook his head and decided to meet up with Zuko at the deck.

Serene reached the shower area, and took a long bath. She thought back on what happened in Zuko's room. "Argh! I'll make him pay, _big time_!" She shouted in disgust. After drying off, she decided to watch Zuko train. '_Mwahahaha! You'll pay!_' She said smirking as her competitiveness began to rise.

* * *

"Okay, Prince Zuko," Iroh strolled out onto the deck, seeing Zuko standing against the sunset. "Do me 50 Agni jumps."

Zuko turned to give his uncle a bewildered look. "What? Why?"

Iroh frowned. "Because I told you to! Now, do it NOW!"

Zuko was confused by his uncle's stern tone, nonetheless, got down into squatting position and began his warm up. He controlled his breathing, and some of the crew members walked by and shot him silent laughs and some even laughed. Zuko scowled and realized he truly did look foolish doing this. His father used to make him do hundreds of these as a child! Why should he have to do them again? Zuko glared at his uncle and stopped, gritting his teeth.

"Why am I doing these child exercises?" Zuko hissed in a lower voice, trying to be silent. "Why can I not just do the normal?"

Iroh blinked. "Why, you are quite stubborn. Continue doing your exercise Zuko!"

Zuko's good eye twitched. "I am not doing these childish work outs! I want to be taught an adult exercise, not some for kids."

"How old are you Zuko?"

Zuko blinked. "Uh, 16."

"You are not old enough for the adult exercises."

"Why not?"

"Because you are nothing but a teenager." Iroh shrugged. "Now go get warmed up or I'll double it up!"

"But-"

"I will triple it up!"

Zuko sighed and continued the foolish exercise, hating how it bothered him and his respect as some of the crew members watched in humor.

**...**

"You did well today, Prince Zuko." Iroh said after the workout, smiling.

Zuko's body was coated in a slick sheet of sweat, his topknot sagging against the back of his head. He was panting after he finished, and glared at his uncle hatefully. He snorted, and turned to storm inside, not giving his uncle a sign of recognition.

Zuko glared at anyone in the ship, if they even looked his way. He stormed to his room to meditate, deciding he would need some time to think. Walking into his room, he was glad he was alone, without that bothersome girl. Sitting on the floor cross legged, he lit the candles around him and began to breathe deeply.

In, out. In, out.

_KNOCK KNOCK  
_  
Zuko breathed deeper when someone began to knock, and concentrated harder.

The door flung open.

Zuko shut his eyes closed harder, his hands beginning to shake.

"Hello child," That voice said. The girl smirked and sat on the bed, her hair wet for some reason. "What are you doing now?" She squeezed her hair allowing water droplets reach the dry floor. She put her hands on her hips as she smirked at the guy who was trying his best to ignore her. She spoke again."Are you thinking of how to do some other childish thing?"

Zuko opened his eyes, struggling to remain calm. "Leave."

"No." The girl crossed her legs and sighed. "I will stay where I am."

Zuko stared at her. "I am trying to meditate, leave my room."

"No."

"Leave!"

"Nah."

"NOW!"

"Never!"

Zuko growled. He stood up, face red and stared at the girl in fury. "YOU WILL LEAVE MY ROOM OR I WILL GIVE YOU A SCAR!" For giving a point, he brought a small flame in his hand and pointed it to her, eyes glinting.

The girl paused from the flame, watching it like a great danger, which it was.

"Do you understand?" Zuko whispered in a daze, watching her. When he saw her frightened expression he calmed down a bit, but something overtook him. Without even thinking, he moved closer to her face, watching as her green eyes widen each time he moved closer. The girl's skin was almost flawless as he looked at her up close, and he laid his lips willingly on her soft ones.

Score.

Zuko kissed her frozen, unmoving lips for a few seconds, before pulling away. His eyes stayed on hers and her lower lip trembled, and she stood to run out.

Zuko sat there in silence for a whole five minutes.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled, shaking his head. "Why did I do that? Did I just kiss a peasant?" Zuko cursed himself and went to brush his teeth, wondering where that came from.

_Stupid hormones._

* * *

Haha~ I hope you guys, liked it! Can we have some reviews?

thanks to: **Silvertabbymars**for our first review!


	5. Fire

Serene was running through the hallway, her face red, her hair still wet, she bumped on some guard on her way to the deck, she mumbled an apology then went on with her way.

"What's her problem?" The guard murmured. He shrugged, whistling a happy tune as he went back to doing his business.

Zuko's face flashed in Serene's mind. "Why am I even blushing! Argh!" She yelled.

"That guy! He should learn some manners!" She reached the deck. She sighed, relieved that no one was there. She walked gracefully towards the rail. She looked at the sky, it was filled with stars. The crescent moon shined with purity. The cold wind blew sending chills down her spine but in some way relaxed her muscles. The waves gently rocked the boat, mimicking a cradle.

Serene placed her arms on top of the rails and looked around. "Where are we?" She said to herself. "Ever since I fell from the cliff, I lost track of where we were. Better yet, where am I?" She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be absorbed by the peaceful surroundings.

She was busy dozing off that she didn't notice a ship was heading their direction. _A_ _Fire Nation_ _ship_. It was approaching them at a very fast rate.

"I guess, I was rude for running off. I should apologize to…Wait. I still haven't asked his name!" She face palmed. "Now's the best time, I suppose." She turned her back on the rail and walked towards the door.

"Hmm. Somethings not right here," She spun around. Her eyes widened when she noticed a ship twas right next to theirs. She turned around, just as she was to run for the door to warn the others. Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Shhh…" The voice whispered. It sounded like a girl's. She was horrified when she saw the face of the girl. She looked deadly with her cunning eyes and intimidating smirk.

Serene felt panic rise to her chest, her head screamed at her to run away from the girl. She bit the girl's hand and took the oppurtunity to run away from her. The girl screamed in pain as her hand throbbed. She hissed at the girl who was running for the door.

"You!"

Serene ran for the door. Her heart pounded hard against her chest from the fear of being caught again. But to her dismay, a Fire Nation soldier managed to catch up with her and grabbed her from behind.

"HELP!" Serene screamed on top of her lungs, desperately seeking help from her previous '_saviour' _and his uncle. She looked towards the metal door. To her shock, it flung open and out came a very shocked Zuko and his Uncle.

**...**

Zuko watched in horror as that girl was with his sister, Azula. Zuko narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits and walked to them slowly, eyes transfixed on his sisters.

"What do you want?" Zuko snapped.

"Hello to you, too, Zuzu." Azula sneered. "Oh, and what's a girl doing here?"

Zuko growled. "Let her go!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Who's going to make me?" Zuko dreaded the next familiar words to come from her mouth. "Mom?"

Zuko's eyes widened and he even stumbled back a few steps, eyes on his evil sister. "H-how dare you!"

His sister smirked. "You look like you're about to cry, Zuzu!" She looked back at the girl.

"See that? The amazing Fire Prince wants his momma."

"I do not!" Zuko roared, storming towards them.

Azula quickly lit a flame and held it to the girl's face, and Zuko instantly froze. "If you come any closer, she'll have a scar to match yours."

Zuko sighed and glared heavily at Azula. "What do you want?"

"I want this ship." Azula stated. "I want your henchmen and all. Father handed over your mission and gave it to me since you obviously couldn't handle it."

"I was doing my mission!" Zuko protested. "I already found him."

"Did you ever capture him?" Azula snapped, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, you can be a total failure. Well, Zuzu, say goodbye to all your little friends."

Zuko was about to yell something when the girl suddenly lifted her hand and Azula widened her eyes as her flame moved to the girl's hand, enlarging two fold.

Even Zuko was amazed as the girl threw it at a surprised Azula.

Azula shrieked, stumbling back to try and evade it. However, she stumbled back too far and fell over the railing, down into the ocean.

Iroh began laughing and Zuko stared at the girl in shock and awe.

_She's a firebender?_

**...**

Serene was shocked at what she just did. Everything happened so fast! She stared hard at her hand where the fireball had been, trying to absorb what has just happened. Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Serene looked at Zuko's face. A smirk played on her lips as she noticed the Prince's face was flustered for some reason.

"You're welcome."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a firebender?" Zuko suddenly looked serious again.

Serene shrugged. "I guess, I didn't know I was one," Zuko flinched as she gently took his hand off her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and walked towards the rail. "Guys can be so confusing at times," She said keeping her voice low.

"Wait!" Zuko yelled, snapping out of his trance. "Don't go near those rails!"

Serene stopped in her tracks. She looked towards Zuko, confused more than ever.

"Why?" She grinned, waving her hand dismissively. "Don't worry I'm not suicidal-"

She was about to turn around when something cold grabbed her feet from behind, her eyes widened when its grip tightened suddenly it pulled her feet with tremendous force that made her body hit the floor with a loud thud. Zuko and Iroh cringed at the sound.

"Zuzu! Help!" Serene yelled trying to sink her nails on the metal floor.

Zuko stared at her wide eyed when she called out to him. He slapped his forehead as Serene stared at him with an innocent look.

"What? The girl called you Zuzu, right?" She said innocently holding her hands up. Zuko sighed. "Don't just stare at me! Ow!"

Iroh covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing; his face was red from the scene happening before him.

"Yes, the girl's right, _brother_," Azula said. She grabbed onto one of the railings and jumped into the ship. "She'll melt if you stare at her like that." She said sarcastically.

Iroh suddenly became serious. "What is it that you need, Azula?"

"This ship, Zuko's men, and that girl." Azula looked towards Serene, who was blinking her eyes innocently as she lay on the floor. She turned to look at a very furious Zuko.

"GET OFF MY SHIP!" Zuko roared and charged at Azula.

Zuko lit a huge fire ball and threw it at Azula. Azula jumped skillfully out of the way and kicked the air, sending a fireball at her brother aiming at his face.

"Are you alright, Serene?" Iroh asked as he helped Serene stand up. She held onto one of Iroh arms for support, trying to regain her balance.

"I'm alright, Uncle," Serene smiled reassuringly at Iroh.

"That's good to hear, young one." Iroh smiled back at Serene.

"Well, I won't let Zuzu have all the fun!" Iroh was shocked when Serene was no longer holding onto his arm. Then he smiled. _'Such a charming young lady,' _

Serene thought of a good way to distract Azula. She stared at her hands, trying to recall the tricks that had been shown to her by someone special when she was young. She took a deep breath and stood straight. "Hey," Azula and Zuko stopped and snapped their heads towards Serene. "I can't allow you guys to have all the fun, mind if I join?"

Serene closed her eyes as she opened her hands revealing small orbs of fire. As she spread her arms, the orbs began to hover above her head, continuously growing in size as they teetered above her head, and then suddenly stopped.

"Hmph! Is that all you can do?" Azula said, getting into a stance.

"No," Serene replied abruptly opening her eyes, her face screamed with power and determination. She yelled, flinging her arms in front of her. The huge orbs of fire began flying towards a horrified Azula. She surrounded herself with a wall of fire. She shrieked in agony as the last fireball pierced through the wall of fire she had created and hit her stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"Now's our chance, Zuko! Let's escape!"


	6. Dive!

OMG, guys. I'm so sorry we haven't updated in like _years_! XD High School Life is pretty damn busy! XD But, here you go~ Enjoy!

* * *

Serene looked back at Zuko as he grabbed her gently.

"You need to get out of here," He said urgently. "Now!"

"What? No way! That princess needs to taste her own medicine!" Serene broke free from Zuko's grasp and made her way over to the edge of the ship, peering over the edge without hesitation. Zuko sweatdropped.

"No!" He shouted. "Get back here! Hey! You heard me!" Just as a fire ball shot from the edge, Zuko tackled Serene to the side, narrowly missing the flames licking at his clothing.

"Zuko!" Serene growled. "Why did you mess it up? I had it all planned! I can take that spoiled rotten princess! Do you honestly think I'm weak?"

"No." Zuko held her down forcefully. "I think the exact opposite." A painful reminder throbbed in his lower body. "Trust me. I have bruises in places you don't want to know thanks to you."

"Too much information!"

"Children!" Iroh rushed forward, looking anxiously down at the teenagers. "We need to get out of here before Azula comes back up!" Serene looked up just when soldiers began piling up around them, closing in on them without warning. Zuko panicked.

"Get off of this ship!" He yelled, with crazed eyes. He tossed Serene off into the water, causing her to let out a weak cry.

"Zuko! Darn it! What the heck was that for?" She snapped, hitting the surface roughly. Water invaded her body without any further invitation, causing her to jerk weakly in the raging waves. "Zuko! Erh." She gobbled too much water and began to sink into the murky depths of the ocean, its liquid veiling her vision any further.

Serene heard the distant sound of fighting going on upon the ship and her heart melted every time she was thrust any further into the waves.

Zuko battled each and every soldier without any mercy, throwing major blasts of first without hesitation. Iroh was his companion as they fought back to back, until Zuko heard a silence come from the waters.

Paling, he looked over the edge only to see nothing but water. His good eye twitched. "Uncle! This isn't good!"

"What's wrong?" Iroh appeared by his side, looking down into the waters. When he noticed what was wrong he paled as well. "Oh no!"

Zuko sighed. "We have to jump."

"Jump?"

"Zuzuuuuu!" Azula's hand appeared onto the edge of the ship as she was preparing to jump on, which in Zuko's brain, meant death.

"Uncle- I mean now!" Zuko grabbed his uncle's collar and shoved him off the ship, down into the barreling waters. Without another thought, he jumped skillfully down behind him, knowing this was going to be a long night.

**...**

Azula managed to jump into the ship, smirking. She looked down below eyeing Zuko. "Aw, poor Zuzu. Why did you dump your girlfriend so fast?"

Zuko's left eyebrow twitched. "Stop calling me that!"

Iroh put a hand on Zuko's left shoulder, shaking his head. "There's no time! We need to act _now_."

Zuko took a deep breath and dove underwater. His eyes ached when the sea water collided with it. '_Argh!'_ He ignored the pain and skillfully swam, keeping his eyes open for a certain girl.

Meanwhile, Iroh kept watch for any intruders. He prayed to the spirits that Zuko will find the girl in time.

It seemed like eternity as Zuko swam, slicing through the water. '_Dammit. Where are you?' _Suddenly, he saw something yellow swaying gently. He quickly swam towards it. '_Please.' _His eyes grew big when he saw Serene. He quickly grabbed her body and swam towards the surface.

Iroh was beginning to panic. "Come on, Zuko. Hasten up!" He was about to dive underwater when Zuko's head appeared above the water. "Nephew!" He smiled at the boy who was now gasping for air.

After recovering enough air, Zuko began to speak. "We need to get her out of the water. Even though she's a firebender, she really needs heat right now." His voice full of concern.

Iroh grinned at Zuko's last statement. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll manage." Zuko eyes widened and his face began redden. Iroh chuckled at Zuko's expression.

Zuko shook his head. "Very funny, Uncle." His expression returned to a serious one. He looked back to his ship and saw Azula staring back at him, quite amused. "It's time to take back my ship."

One of the Fire Nation soldiers approached the princess. "Shall we let them aboard, your highness?"

Azula backed off the ledge and headed to the middle of the deck. "Yes."

The Fire Nation soldier bowed and lowered a rope ladder. He backed away from the ledge and stood behind the princess.

Iroh and Zuko swam towards the ladder. When they reached the ship, Iroh climbed up first. "Nephew, can you carry her?" Iroh looked at Zuko whose left eyebrow was twitching.

"Of course I can, Uncle." He climbed the ladder with one hand. Iroh looked down from the ledge.

"Are you sure, nephew?"

"Yes, Uncle!"

When Zuko reached the ledge, Iroh took Serene from him. He climbed up the ledge, when he stepped foot on the deck. He shot Azula a fierce gaze.

"_**Get off MY ship, Azula!**_" Zuko hissed at Azula who was smirking at him.

"Aw Zuzu, I'm hurt," Azula said sarcastically.

"Azula, it's wise to go now." Iroh sounded stern. His face was serious.

"Hmph." Azula walked casually across the deck and stopped at the head of the ship. Zuko watched Azula's every action intently. Fire licked her hands. It started growing until it reached her elbow. She threw the huge fireball straight at Zuko.

Zuko summoned a firewall in order to block the fireballs. When the firewall vanished, so did Azula. Zuko looked around for any signs of her. Then, her ship's engine roared back to life. Zuko ran towards the ship when Iroh stood in front of him.

"Let her go." Iroh looked at Zuko with a calm face. "There's a certain someone who needs you the most at this moment." Iroh looked at the girl who he was carrying. Zuko's face softened.

He looked at Serene who was still unconscious in his uncle's arms. He took Serene from his uncle and carried her bridal style. "I'll take her to my room. No disturbances."

* * *

Zuko walked back to his quarters holding Serene in his arms. He softly closed the door behind him with his foot. Walking down to his bed, he set her carefully down on his soft blankets. He couldn't help but linger his gaze on her now peaceful face, her lips opened slightly from inhaling through her mouth. Moving her over, Zuko pulled the blankets up and wrapped her in them to keep her warm.

_What if_. He thought to himself inwardly. _I have another way I could keep her warm..._

Shaking that thought off, he pushed her wet hair away from her eyes and watched her again. Something warmed up inside his chest and he wondered just what it was. Honestly, he didn't even know the girl's name! He didn't know where she came from, what her name was, or anything.

He only knew that she could bend fire.

Which didn't help much.

Looking over her, he could tell that since she had light hair she couldn't be from his nation. Perhaps she was from the Earth Kingdom? He just didn't know how she could bend fire- it didn't make sense! It's like a firebender living in the Water Nation. They just didn't fit together.

Without even realizing it, Zuko stopped himself when he found his arm cupping the girl's soft cheeks.

Jerking back like on fire, he quickly turned to sit on a chair in his room.

_What's wrong with me?_

He thought to himself.

_Why do I feel so intrigued by her? I don't even know her! I'm a prince of a raging nation; I cannot allow myself to grow weak and pathetic for this mere peasant! Am I ill? Why do I feel this way? My cheeks are getting really warm and my stomach is starting to feel weird! What in the world?_

Suddenly having an idea, Zuko stood up and walked out of the room. _She'll probably need some warm soup when she wakes up._Walking down to the kitchens below the first floor of the ship, Zuko found his cook standing by the counter, yawning lazily.

"Cook me some chicken-turkey broth," Zuko commanded him stiffly.

He tensed and nodded obediently. "Yes sir," Turning, Zuko sat down on a stool and got lost in his thoughts once more.

_Why am I doing this for her? Why not just tell Uncle to take care of her? She did fight Azula off bravely and helped save our lives._

Soon enough, his mind was battling violently with his inner self. Before he knew it, he found the cook staring at him like he was nuts and a bowl of soup in front of his dazed face.

"Good job," Zuko nodded to him in approval and took the bowl, speed walking back to his room. When he opened his door, he almost dropped the bowl from the sight before him.

_..._

_**What in the? **_

Zuko's body froze when he saw Serene clutching on a pillow and moaning loudly. His face was beginning to feel warm from hearing the girl moan. He was about to approach her when…

"PRINCE ZUKO!"

Zuko dropped the bowl and gulped when he heard Iroh's voice. His uncle's footsteps were light but were ringing in his ears as Iroh approached him. _This is not going to be good. _He face palmed and shook his head.

"What are all those cries I am hearing?" Iroh looked at Zuko who was sweating from nervousness. His eyes flew across the room and he was shocked when he saw what Serene looked like. Her hair was a mess, she was sweating and she looked like she was-

"W-what did you do to her?"

Zuko blushed and raised his hands in defense. "I didn't do anything!"

"Then, how do you explain that?" Iroh pointed a finger towards Serene. "Hmmm?"

"I h-honestly don't know, Uncle!" Zuko's blushed harder. "When I came back, she was already, uh…"

Iroh shook his head and placed a hand under his chin. Zuko sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. '_How could this happen to me?_' They both looked at Serene in disbelief. Iroh chuckled while Zuko covered his face with his hands.

"Seems to me she has a thing for you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko felt his whole body become warm and fuzzy. He looked at Iroh with a disgusted face and was about to speak up when Serene's body shot forward.

**...**

Serene was gasping when she opened her eyes. She clutched her chest and started gagging. Her lungs felt heavy because of all the sea water she accidentally swallowed a while ago. When she looked up, her vision was a bit hazy. Everything around her felt like they were spinning.

"Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath to calm her body. The voice sounded familiar. She tried recalling who it was but her mind wasn't quite working yet. Her head felt light, she was still dizzy from the dive she had earlier. She felt someone sit on the bed as the weight of the bed shifted.

It suddenly felt warmer. Serene could tell it was coming from the other person sitting on the bed. As if on instinct, she reached her hand out towards the person and pulled him into a hug.

"I told you, Nephew…"

'_Huh? Nephew?' _Serene blinked her eyes, then she gasped when it all came crashing down on her like hailstones. _Oh no… _She quickly pulled back and squeaked when she almost fell off the bed but was caught by Zuko.

"Will you stop acting so weird! I mean seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" Zuko gripped Serene's shoulders.

"Me? What's wrong with me?" Serene scoffed, staring at Zuko's eyes. "You just happened to throw me off this ship after I saved your ass from your sister, making me swallow sea water, and allowed me sink under the water which by the way, almost _**killed **_me!"

Zuko's eyes widened, he affixed his gaze and softened his grip on Serene's shoulders. He sighed and shook his head. Serene gasped and covered her mouth, she softened her gaze and quickly hugged Zuko.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over me…" Serene placed her head on Zuko's shoulder and closed her eyes to savor the moment. Suddenly, she felt Zuko's arms on her back. Zuko was returning the hug.

"But…I've never felt so…protected before," Serene whispered. But Zuko heard it and hugged her tighter. "Thank you."

Zuko held the girl, for a moment, forgetting his uncle was watching the entire scene taking place at hand. His arms tightened around her slim form, his eyes taking everything in. The faint smell of feminine lilac invaded his nostrils and Zuko didn't know what to do. Sure he's hugged other girls in the past but none of them had this kind of impact on him. It was as if the very sight of her caused his legs to grow limp and his breathing to stagger as well as his inching heart.

Then he couldn't even explain what happened when she said those words, probably thinking he didn't hear it. Oh but he did. He abruptly got an urge to hold her tighter to him, so he did so. Her head lead tightly against his chest and normally Zuko wasn't a touchy person. But this, this was different. Something about this girl just intrigued him to no end. He moved his nose closer to her hair, catching a stronger waft of her smell. He smiled, allowing himself to do so since his back was turned to his uncle. He'll never know...

Suddenly, Zuko found himself asking this, "What's your name?" After all this time the girl's been on his ship, never had he got her name yet. She knew it yet he didn't know hers. Zuko's curiosity climbed to his brain, controlling his very actions down to his mouth.

The girl lifted her head to stare up into his eyes, and Zuko found himself staring back. "It's Serene,"

I was right, Zuko thought softly. I knew her name would suit her. _Serene..._ Such a wondrous and beautiful name for a girl...

Wait. He stopped himself. _What am I doing? Am I seriously hugging a girl I hardly know?_

Blushing madly, Zuko stumbled back, right into his uncle.

"Zuko? Are you alright?"

Serene turned to look at him in a bewildered manner, a blush upon her heavenly cheeks as well. Zuko couldn't help but stare, seeing how the red complimented her fair skin. _I wonder what she'd look like in red clothing..._

Shaking his head, Zuko practically ran from the room, slamming his door behind him. He knew he would generally kick then out since it was his room but he needed to get away from them. He was too afraid that if he talked to Serene again then he'll turn more into...

Someone he wasn't.

_I'm not a softie_. He thought angrily, strutting fluidly down the corridor. His men stared at him, confused, but decided to stay quiet since the prince's stature was more stiff than usual and his face was red from blushing.

_I'm a prince of a ruthless nation that is soon to rule the world. No way can I allow some mere peasant girl to change that.  
_  
However, when he thought that cruel and usual thought, a sudden twinge throbbed in his chest. Zuko stopped for a moment, grabbing a hold of the wall. It felt like his heart just ripped in two... And guilt crept its sneaky way to his heart, cooling it down as if it was water itself. _She's a firebender._ He thought guiltily. _She's part of my nation. I shouldn't call her peasant. One minute... She doesn't have the physical features of the fire nation but she can bend fire... This doesn't make any sense._

Feeling an upcoming headache vastly approaching, Zuko caught one of his soldiers staring at him, mouth open. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko snapped coldly, causing the soldier to jump, snapping out from his "daze".

"I was, uh, walking to the training room, sir."

"So what? Does that give you permission to stare at me? It makes me rather uncomfortable for a man himself to stare at me in that manner."

"I'm sorry sir. You just, uh, seemed rather out of it."

"Excuse me?" Zuko pulled himself from the wall, narrowing his eyes even further. _If looks could kill...  
_  
"I thought you'd need..." The man trailed off when a sick, twisted, brutal smirk rose upon Zuko's lips.

"Hey," Zuko whispered, "I'm in need for a good training. Would you care to spar with me?"


	7. Identity

Yo! Hi guys. We're really happy that you liked the previous chapter!  
If you guys are curious about what Serene looks like…just visit the my profile and look for a link there~ ^^

* * *

Serene sat on the bed in a cute manner, protruding her bottom lip into a pout. She blew a loose strand of hair in front of her face. Iroh chuckled.

"I don't get him!" Serene crossed her arms above her chest and continued pouting.

"Oh, don't worry my dear, you _already have_ _him_."

Serene looked at Iroh, confused. "What are you talking about, Uncle?" Iroh just chuckled leaving Serene more confused than ever.

"Okay…" Serene raised an eyebrow and scratched her right cheek. She pondered about what Iroh was talking about, her mind flying off to somewhere. _What is Uncle trying to tell me? _She frowned when her mind was not cooperating with her. _Argh! I hate this._

_You hate what? _Her inner self taunted her. _You hate being apart from Zuko? _Her eyes widened, a blush crept to her flawless cheeks. _I knew it. _She shook her head, trying to ignore the voice speaking behind her head. _Oh, don't be shy. _If the voice behind her head had a face, it would be smirking right at her.

_Shut up! _She soon found herself arguing with her inner self. Iroh cleared his throat. Serene snapped back to reality, blinking at Iroh.

"Excuse me, Serene, I must go watch my nephew train."

"Oh, okay. See you later, Uncle." Serene smiled sweetly waving a hand at Iroh. Iroh smiled and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"Phew!" Serene wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I think I'll go take a bath." She climbed off the bed gracefully. She stretched her arms and yawned. She gently dragged the bed sheet and folded it neatly, placing it on top of the bed. She walked towards the door and grabbed her bag at the corner before leaving the room.

On her way to the bathroom, her inner self began taunting her again about Zuko, she got lost in her train of thoughts and failed to notice that Iroh was walking towards her. She bumped into him making her flinch.

"Oops. Sorry,"

Iroh chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You ought to be careful, Serene. The trip is going to get rough."

Serene just nodded and made her way towards the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom she twisted the faucet and waited for the tub to be filled with water. When it was full enough, she stripped off her clothing and dipped her feet into the water to test the temperature of the water. "Mmmm...just right," She slipped into the tub and rested her head on the edge of the tub. "Ahhh…this is the life," She smiled to herself, all the stress was slowly being washed away by the warm water. Her eyelids were beginning to fall. She yawned, as she drifted into a fitful sleep.

**...**

Zuko was alone on the deck, his top-knot whipping wildly in the air as he stared at the massive gray storm cloud looming in the sky. He didn't notice Jee approach him with some of his crew.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm," Lieutenant Jee said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Iroh approached Zuko and Jee with a smile. "Lucky guess,"

Zuko approached Jee and pointing two fingers over the Lieutenant's chest. "Lieutenant, you better learn some respect or I'll teach it to you." He walks away from the Lieutenant with a serious face.

"Respect?" Jee said with a smirk. "What do you know about _respect_? You're just a-"

Zuko cuts him off and faced Jee with his eyes narrowed. "You better-"

Iroh steps in between them with a serious face, "Enough!" His voice stern. "We are all a bit tired for being at sea for so long. I'm sure after eating a bowl of noodles," His glanced at Jee, his voice gowing softer. "Everyone would feel all better." Jee and the rest of the crew walks away leaving Zuko and Iroh alone.

* * *

_What? Where…am I?_

Serene looked around her surroundings; she was in front of a temple adorned with red fire emblems, located at the center of a garden filled with cherry blossom trees.

"Welcome, my dear,"

Serene spun around, she saw a woman dressed in royal clothing. The hem of the dress reached all the way down, touching the ground, the sleeves covered both of her arms, her eyes were red but they were soft and gentle, and her face was flawless. Serene admired the woman before her eyes, she looked like a goddess.

"I summoned you here to explain why you have the ability to bend fire even though your eyes are of the color the forest," The woman held out her hand revealing her flawless skin, she smiled sweetly at Serene. Serene didn't hesitate to approach the woman, she took the woman's hand. It was soft and warm.

They entered the temple together, Serene gasped at the interior design of the temple. The ceiling was painted gold with fire emblems spread over it. The walls were painted orange with hues of red and gold. The temple was lit with four huge goblets that held fire. They were found at the four corners of the room.

Across the side where Serene stood, was a huge statue of a Phoenix. The Phoenix's body was mostly orange, but the tail and some of its feathers had streaks of red. Opposite the Phoenix, was a Dragon statue. Its color was similar to that of the Phoenix, but instead of feathers it had scales.

They walked towards the two statues; in front of those statues were two golden chairs. The woman motioned Serene to take a seat. Serene gracefully took a seat beside the mysterious woman.

"As you can see those two statues behind us are my sacred guardians, they are sacred beasts that have protected my clan."

Serene looked at the woman with a bewildered face. "Um, excuse me for interjecting but, may I ask you something?"

The woman smiled at her and nodded.

"_Who are you?_"

The woman smiled and looked at Serene with a calm face. "I am Empress Vicky, Ruler of the Dragon Clan." Serene stared at her like she was crazy.

"Okay…and what is this _Dragon Clan_ you're talking about?"

"Hmm, I think, in your time, you call it the Fire Nation."

Serene gasped, her eyes widened and she placed hand over her mouth. "_Fire Nation?_"

Vicky frowned, "No, you misunderstood, long before your time; the Dragon Clan was living harmoniously with the other nations. Thousands of years later, the war erupted, it was caused by one of the Fire Lords, he truly is a disgrace to the Dragon."

Serene sighed in relief. "So, what were the previous names of the Water Tribes, the Earth Nation and the Air Nomads?"

"The Lotus Clan for the Water Nation, the Wolf Clan for the Earth Nation and the Serpent Clan for the Air Nomads."

Serene inhaled deeply, trying to absorb everything. "Then why did you um, summon me here?"

Vicky smiled and slowly shook her head. "No, remember, I told you that the reason I summoned you here is to tell you why you have the ability to be _one with fire_ and harness its _special properties_, even though you have the features of a girl who hails from the Earth Kingdom."

Serene blushed and scratched her head. "Oh yea, right…"

"You, my dearest Serene, are one of my direct descendants."

Serene's eyes widened in shock. She looked at Vicky's flawless face, at her beautiful skin and perfect physique. She lifted her own two hands and stared at them. "Are you sure? I'm not as beautiful as you are, Empress."

"Are you sure? Someone proved that you have breathtaking features, my dear."

Serene looked at Vicky with confused face. Suddenly, Zuko's face appeared in her mind. She blushed madly and shook her head.

Vicky chuckled. "I must say, you two look good together."

Serene blushed even deeper, she looked away trying to hide her blush. The Empress lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed softly. "No! We do not!" Serene said crossing her arms over her chest in a childlike manner.

"Anyway, your father was a firebender and your mother…"

Serene's blush disappeared, she frowned when Vicky mentioned her parents, she bit her lower lip to hold back the tears.

"She was from the Earth Kingdom, but she had no ability to earthbend." Vicky stood up and placed a hand on Serene's shoulder. Serene tilted her head upward, tears were falling down her beautiful cheeks. "I'm really sorry you had to part ways with your mom. But have no fear, she is safe and is in good health, I am not the only watching both of you. She is not alone, your father is always beside her."

Serene wiped a tear from her eye. "He is?" Vicky smiled reassuringly and nodded. "That's really good to hear, thank you for telling me." Serene stood up and hugged Vicky. "I'm so relieved that she and my father are in good health."

Vicky pulled away and smiled. "Before you go, I have to tell you one last thing." Serene looked at Vicky with curious eyes.

"What is it?"

"You have the power to summon the Phoenix and harness her powers."

Serene smiled. "I do?"

"Yes."

Serene cupped her face with her hands. She was overwhelmed with the knowledge given to her that she had the power to summon a powerful fire spirit. She started jumping.

"But be careful," Vicky warned. "Once you summon the Phoenix, your body may have difficulty coping with such a tremendous amount of power."

Serene paled, then sighed. She slowly walked away from Vicky. "Does that mean…I will-" She found it difficult to say the word as it seemed like it got caught in her throat.

"No. You will not die but merely faint. Remember, you are my direct descendant. You, my dear are protected by the Dragon and the Phoenix. Also, you _must not_ reveal this to _anyone_. Not even Zuko."

Serene smiled and ran towards Vicky with open arms. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Serene closed her eyes. Vicky chuckled and tightly hugged Serene. "I promise I will keep this a secret. You have my word, Empress!"

"I believe you, and please take care. I will be watching over you."

**...**

Serene's eyes flew open when she heard something explode above. She looked around her. "I guess I'm back-ahh!" She held tight on the side of the tub as the ship was hit by a violent wave. She slowly stood up, her knees buckled when she tried to stand up straight. _How long was I asleep?_ She held onto the wall for support as she stepped out of the tub and firebended the water off her body. The water hissed when her body temperature rose. She grabbed her new set of clothes and quickly got in them. The ship shook again as another violent wave hit them. She quickly grabbed her used clothes and shoved them inside another bag. '_Good thing I brought two bags.' _She threw the two bags over her shoulder and quickly exited the room.

She ran down the hallway. _Oh, I hope they're okay… _Just when she was about to shout Zuko's name. Her body collided with another one, sending her falling backwards. She landed on her butt, hissing out in pain as it ached.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Serene!" Serene looked up and saw a toasted Iroh. His hair was spiky and all messed up. His body was covered with dirt and he smelled like burnt leaves. Serene's eyes widened, then she burst out laughing.

"What happened to you, Uncle?"

"I got toasted by lightning…" Iroh scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. Serene rolled on the floor, laughing even louder. Soon enough, Iroh was laughing with her.

After minutes of laughter's, Serene wiped a tear from her eye. Iroh held out a hand, which Serene gladly took. Iroh pulled Serene up, then Serene hugged Iroh. "I missed you, Uncle."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I think we just saw each other a while ago…" Serene pulled away and smiled at him. She picked up her bags and threw them over her shoulder.

"Catch you later, Uncle!" Serene ran down the hallway again. Iroh scratched is head. "What is with that charming child?" He shrugged it off and whistled a happy tune.

After a few steps, Serene reached the door leading outside the hallway. She cautiously stepped outside. The bright light coming from the sun invaded her eyes, temporarily blinding her. "Ow…" She whispered, using her hand to shield her eyes from the immense light. '_I guess the storm's over'. _

"Serene?" A husky voice called, Serene didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. She blushed from hearing his voice. "What are you doing out here?"

* * *

:D Phew. That was long. XD I hope you liked it! _Especially the encounter with Empress Vicky._XD It was really fun to write it! Now you know why Serene turned out to be a firebender despite her Earth Kindgom girl features! :D

We'd like to extend our deepest gratitude to you, our dear readers! Thank you so much for the reviews! *sniff* You guys really inspire us to write!

*hannah: thank you so much! We love Zuko too! Haha!  
*Da-Best-Lulu-Ever: we have SmilinforYa to thank for Zuko's character! She wrote all of Zuko's POV! :D Thank you so much for everything!  
*klagana1: Heehee! Thankies! :D  
*Syd-Chan x: :D Thank you! *huggles*


	8. Playful

Zuko looked over when the door to his ship opened. He saw Serene enter and concern quickly dashed through his nerves when he saw that her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were rosy. _Was she crying?_

"Serene?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" He didn't want her out here; they were right in the eye of the storm and honestly...he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Zuko?" She walked towards him, and Zuko's face flushed and he looked away. _Show no emotion, Zuko._

"Are you okay? Is the storm over?"

"Yeah," Before he knew it, the girl was in his arms and her arms were locked tightly around his waist. Zuko's mouth opened in shock and he stared down at her like she was some kind of alien. What was she doing? She was acting as if she hasn't seen him for years! He didn't even have a chance to hug her back before she began talking.

"I'm sorry for kicking you," She said quietly, "I was just…I don't know..."

"It's alright," Zuko said earnestly. He got over it minutes ago; it was no big deal really. Even though he wasn't used to peasants kicking him, nonetheless touching him, the girl was an exception. "It didn't hurt that bad,"

"Zuko, I have something to tell you."

Zuko moved away quickly and ran a hand through his wet topknot. "Well tell me later, Serene."

She looked shocked. "What did you call me?"

Zuko hesitated. "Uh, that's your name right?"

"Yeah. I just thought it was peasant or something..."

"Oh. Well I called you by your name." Zuko was frankly too grumpy to apologize and grabbed a hold of the railing, looking over the destruction the storm caused his ship. He sighed. "Go back inside."

"Why?"

"I have a lot of work to do."

He was, once again, shocked when she hugged him from behind. He tenses instantly; not used to being touched if not fighting. "I can help,"

"I need no help," Zuko said through gritted teeth. '_Hug her back_,' his mind urged. His arms began shaking, longing to do something, anything, but he held himself back. "But if you do want to help, get all this water off this ship."

"How can I do that?" She sounded puzzled.

"I don't know." Zuko gently eased her hands off him and jumped skillfully over the railing, onto the deck.

"Men! Gather yourselves here, right now! We need to get all this water off the ship and get back to hunting the Avatar! NOW!" All the soldiers scrambled around frantically, looking for mops and such.

"What else can I do?" Serene asked, setting down her two bags by the doorway. Iroh slid by and took them back to her room, without her noticing.

"Shutting up would help," Zuko said without thinking. He instantly regretted it when Serene glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Whatever," She turned back to the door and slammed it, going back in her room. Zuko cursed himself mentally but got back to ordering his men around. The crew was staring at him, curious of what Zuko and Serene was fighting about.

"Hello?" He shouted in annoyance. "Did I tell you to stop? Keep working!"

**...**

An hour later Zuko was tired and walking back to his room. He passed by Serene's new room and he paused, thinking of the girl. Before he knew it, he opened her door to see her staring out the window, over to the ocean surrounding them.

"Look," Zuko muttered softly, "I wasn't in a good mood and I snapped at you. It was a mistake."

"Well maybe it's a mistake if I stay here," She snapped back, and Zuko was shocked when he felt hurt by that; like he wanted her to stay.

Zuko crossed the room in a hurry and hugged her tightly, forcing her to bury her head in his chest full of armor. He definitely wasn't thinking when he cupped her face and kissed her.

_Am I really kissing a peasant?_

Serene's eyes widened at the sudden action of Zuko. She could feel heart pounding fast. Zuko's warm lips sent chills down her spine making her flinch under his warm touch. Trying hard to ignore the reactions of her body, she closed her eyes and wound her arms around Zuko's neck, pulling him closer.

Serene could tell he was getting nervous and confused so she leaned up more, cupping his face tightly in her palms. Her hair slid past her shoulders, allowing Zuko to run his hands through it. Her body longed to move closer, but she honestly didn't know if Zuko would want that. She didn't want him to lose control.

Much to Zuko's disappointment, she gently pulled away. She placed her hands on Zuko's shoulder, pulling him closer to her. She moved her lips near Zuko's left ear, whispering, "You're a good kisser." She said, smirking. She smiled triumphantly when she felt Zuko's body grow warm from blushing. She laughed and pulled away, seeing his blushing face. "You are so cute when you blush!"

Zuko's left eyebrow shot up in shock. She laughed a hearty laugh and placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh…I am? I mean," Zuko fumbled for words.

Serene danced away, giggling at his expression. "Come get me first!" She gracefully ran out the door and through the hallway.

Zuko shook his head in embarrassment. _I can't believe I'm acting this way. Ugh!_

"Hey, Zuzu!"

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Serene called after him. He decided to ignore the fact that she called him, _Zuzu_. He dashed after to her and ran through the hallway. Serene was waiting near the door that led outside. She smirked and stepped outside. He rolled his eyes and followed her outside.

Serene was standing in the middle of the deck, stomping her feet impatiently. "What took you so long? _Zuzu?_"

Zuko's left eyebrow twitched. _Okay. That's it! I've had enough of this girl!_He ran over to her and held out his hand, in attempt to catch her. He watched in dismay when she gracefully dodged him, giggling madly. It reminded him of Azula for a moment...the way she was messing with him.

"Get over here," He demanded impatiently, accidentally tripping over his fast moving legs and falling on a shocked Serene. His hands were planted on either sides of Serene's head. Serene smirked and placed her hands over her chest.

"Why are you smirking?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Serene looked Zuko in the eye. "You just love pinning me to the ground, don't you?" She said in a playful manner. Zuko rolled his eyes making Serene giggle. They were so caught up in their little world that they didn't notice Iroh walking towards them.

A thought occurred to Zuko. He looked at her questioningly. "Wait. This is the first time I pinned you to the ground…"

"So, what's your point?" Serene said mockingly and raised an eyebrow.

Zuko smirked and moved his face closer to Serene. "Unless, you've been dreaming about me pinning you to the ground!" Serene's eyes widened. She blushed furiously and snapped her head to the right, ignoring Zuko's eyes.

"I have not been dreaming about you!"

"Aha. So you_ have been_ dreaming about me!" Zuko said amusingly. Serene frowned and shook her head.

_Why do I feel guilty? My cheeks are so warm! Argh! This is so wrong. _Serene thought to herself.

Iroh decided to step in. "My, children! Aren't you two enjoying yourselves?"

Zuko grunted while Serene blushed a shade of pink. "You just love ruining the moment, Uncle." Zuko said, getting off Serene. He smirked and reached out a hand. Serene happily accepted his hand. She blushed even deeper when Zuko pulled her closer, whispering something into her ear. "We'll continue this next time," Serene shrugged when Zuko's hot breath made contact with her fair skin. _WHAT? Ugh. I have a bad feeling about this…_

_Are you sure? Who knows! You might even get to sleep with him again! _Serene shook her head when the voice from earlier began to taunt her again. _Eww… Shoo! Bad naughty thoughts! _

"Land ho!"

Serene snapped back to reality when he heard Lieutenant Jee's booming voice. She affixed her gaze towards the horizon. She saw a small fragment of green land. Her heart began to beat faster. _Why am I getting this weird feeling?_ She placed a hand over her chest and closed her eyes. _I feel like something powerful resides there…_

"Hey,"

Zuko cupped Serene's face with his warm hands, his voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Serene opened her eyes and met a soft, warm gaze. She hugged his waist and rested her head on Zuko's chest. "Yes, I just felt something weird."

* * *

It was late afternoon when they finally reached the land. Zuko ordered his crew around while Serene sat lazily near the railing, watching Zuko. Serene was amused at how Zuko orders people around. "Hmm. I guess this is one of his specialties." She said, smiling to herself.

_Serene… _

"Huh?" Serene stood up abruptly from her chair when she heard someone call her name. She looked towards the forest and sweat dropped. "I think, I'm going crazy." She muttered to herself, placing a hand on her face. She shook her head and laughed at herself.

_Come, Serene, into the forest. _

The mysterious voice made her skin crawl. "Umm, this is really creepy." She took a step back and ran towards Zuko. She hugged his waist tightly, burying her face in his chest. Zuko was taken aback by the sudden gesture. He looked down at Serene, narrowing his eyes. Serene raised her head to meet Zuko's gaze.

"What is it, Serene?" Zuko said, trying to control his temper. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I heard someone call my name! It came from the forest," Her voice shook with fear. Zuko grinned and found it amusing to see Serene act like a child. "It's creeping me out, Zuko!" He laughed at her childish attitude. He placed his hands on Serene's shoulders and stared at her mockingly.

Serene narrowed her eyes. "Why are you laughing?" She pursed her lips and pulled away. The nerve of him!

"You're really cute when you act like that,"

Serene blushed, crossing her arms over her chest and turned her back to Zuko. Her silky hair flowed graciously with the breeze. "Hmph!" She walked away, stomping her feet. Zuko laughed and followed her across the deck.

"Oh come on, Serene. I was just-"

Serene stomped her feet in frustration and whirled her body around, facing Zuko. She threw her arms in the air and glared dangerously at him. "Just what?"

Zuko was about to say something when a long huge orange claw shot out from the forest, grabbing Serene from behind. Serene shrieked in horror.

"Ahhh! Help me! Zuko!"

The claw dragged Serene into the deep forest. Serene's screamed helplessly.

"SERENE!"

Zuko ran after Serene, his top knot whipping wildly in the air. '_What in Agni was that?' _He skillfully dodged the tree branches and jumped over the rocks that were scattered all over the forest floor. He ran fast through the deep forest. _Now I'm grateful for the training sessions. _

After a long series of running, dodging and jumping, Zuko managed to catch up with Serene and her captor. He saw Serene struggling against the claw that imprisoned her. She kept on hitting the claw with her clenched fists while kicking her feet.

"Argh! Let me go! Put me down and I'll fight you!" Serene said between her clenched teeth.

Zuko saw the claw stop in front of a temple. The temple was adorned with fire emblems. The whole temple was mostly covered in red paint, its roof was painted gold, the steps that led into the temple were made of marble. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the magnificent temple.

He craned his head upward to see the claw hovering 10 feet above the ground. Serene struggled to free herself, she kicked and punched helplessly.

"Put me down!"

In a blink of an eye, the orange claw released its grip on Serene. _Oh shoot. _Serene screamed at the top of her lungs and flapped her arms helplessly in the air, her hair flew in a mess.

_I wish I asked nicely!_

She squeezed her eyes shut. _Bombs away… _She thought as she prepared herself for the tremendous amount of pain she'll receive when her body collides with the solid earth below her.

**...**

Zuko stared in shock as the huge claw released Serene from its grip and disappeared, leaving clusters of ember floating in the air. '_You idiot! Stop staring! Catch Serene!' _He frantically dashed towards the entrance of the temple and craned his neck skyward. He held out his arms as he saw Serene's face, her eyes were squeezed shut and her hair was whipping wildly behind her. She looked liked an angel falling from heaven.

He let out a grunt as his body hit the ground with a loud thud. Agni! Pain radiated from his back. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm himself. Wondering how many times he hit his back, he hoped this would be last time or else he'd be chasing after the Avatar holding a crane in his hand. Déjà vu washed through him as he remembered how many times this has happened between him and Serene.

"Zuko! Are you all right?"

He felt soft hands cup his face, oh how he loved the feeling. It was warm and tender. He opened his eyes and saw Serene, her face showing concern and worry. "I'm so sorry Zuko. It's my fault. I'm sorry for being weak." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Serene's waist. He whispered in her ear, "It's alright Serene, what's important is that you're safe." Serene wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and returned the hug. '_I guess the fall was worth it after all.' _Zuko thought to himself.

**...**

Serene felt at peace whenever she found herself hugging Zuko. It made her feel protected. Ever since she left her mom back at their village, she felt all alone. She faced many challenges all by herself; her heart ached for her home, her loving mother and protective father. She heaved a sigh and rested her head against Zuko's shoulder. Zuko was all she had, for now. She thought of going back to her village with Zuko. Her mother would be so happy to meet him. Maybe they could go there sometime between their travels.

Wait, what was she thinking! Zuko had other important matters to attend to! He's the exiled prince who needs to capture the Avatar to regain his father's respect. Serene began to think that she was a big distraction to the prince. She was withholding Zuko from his purpose. '_Maybe I should just leave and go back to my village.' _

"Serene…"

Serene snapped back to reality when she heard Zuko call her name. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong, Serene? I have been calling your name a couple of times now, but it seems as if you're in a daze. Is there anything troubling you?"

Serene pulled away from the hug and kissed Zuko on the cheek.


	9. Bitterness

Woooosh~ Hi guys! :D Wuss up! Heehee! I'm craving for pizza right now. :3 Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Muah!

* * *

Serene stood up and reached her hand out at the shocked Prince, "Oh come on, _Zuzu_, it was just a kiss. Get up," she said, placing her left hand on her hip, smiling devilishly.

Zuko shook his head. "Uh, right," He took Serene's hand and stood up. "Thanks,"

Serene smiled and looked at the temple in front of them. "Wow." _'It looks awfully familiar….' _Tilting her head to the side, she remembered her dream.

**FLASHBACK**

_Serene looked around her surroundings; she was in front of a temple adorned with red fire emblems, located at the center of a garden filled with cherry blossom trees. _

"_Welcome, my dear," _

_Serene spun around, she saw a woman dressed in royal clothing. The hem of the dress reached all the way down, touching the ground, the sleeves covered both of her arms, her eyes were red but they were soft and gentle, and her face was flawless. Serene admired the woman before her eyes, she looked like a goddess._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Serene gasped. It was the Empress' temple! It was right in front of her. She quickly ran towards the entrance of the temple leaving a bewildered Zuko behind.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Zuko shouted at her.

Serene stopped in front of the door and looked at Zuko. "I'm going inside the temple!"

"What! Are you crazy! You don't know what in there! It could be a trap or-" Zuko threw his arms in the air, looking exasperated.

"I'll be fine! Go back to the ship, I'll follow afterwards." Serene giggled. "Unless, you want to come with me?"

Zuko slapped his forehead and sighed. "Girls are crazy."

He began walking towards the temple. As he reached the stairs, it suddenly became eerily quiet, the wind stopped blowing and the birds stopped chirping. Zuko examined at his surroundings suspiciously through the corners of his eyes. When suddenly, an invinsible force knocked him off the stairs. "ARGH!" Zuko groaned in pain, clutching his head. "Ugh, what was that-" His head throbbed. _'Agni! My head feels like it's being torn apart!'_ Zuko whispered Serene's name before falling back on the ground, losing his consciousness.

Serene's eyes widened. "ZUKO!" She was about to run after him when a voice spoke.

"_Leave the Prince of the Fire Nation…"_

Serene looked around, searching for the source of the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself! Why did you hurt him?" Serene shouted, gritting her teeth.

"_Calm down, he is not hurt. He merely lost his consciousness. He will be alright. Now, Serene, enter the temple."_

Suddenly the door of the temple opened, Serene looked towards the door, hesitating if she should leave Zuko alone. She bit her lip and sighed.

"_He will be alright. I will protect him. No harm will come to him. I promise."_

Serene took one last glance at Zuko before walking inside the temple. Its doors closing behind her.

**...**

"Wow. It's dark in here. Weird." As she walked deeper into the temple, the doors behind her closed with a loud 'thud'. She jumped from the sudden act and looked back towards the door. "I guess, I'm trapped…" Serene gulped, trying to gather her courage. "Here goes," she lit a fireball on her palm. She resumed walking; her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark surroundings. She could make up the pillars situated on her both sides, forming a path.

"_Welcome, Serene."_

Serene stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard the ethereal voice, it was a voice of a woman. She recognized this voice; it was the one calling to her a while ago, on the ship. "Were you the one who invited me to come to the forest?"

"_Why yes, my dear." _

"May I know who you are?"

Suddenly, the fire in her palm went out. To her surprise, bright light filled the temple. She covered her face with her hands, shielding her eyes from the immense light.

"_Open your eyes, young one."_

Serene placed her hands at her side. She stared in awe at the sight before her; the interior design of the temple was beautiful. The ceiling was painted gold with fire emblems spread over it. The walls were painted orange with hues of red and gold. The temple was lit with four huge goblets that held fire that were found at the four corners of the room. '_It looks exactly the same in my dream.'_

Across the side where Serene stood, was a huge statue of a Phoenix. The Phoenix's slender yet magestic body was mostly orange, but the tail and some of its feathers had streaks of red. Opposite the Phoenix, was a Dragon statue. Its color was similar to that of the Phoenix, but instead of feathers it had scales.

"_Serene, place your hands on the Phoenix's body."_

Serene hesitated for a moment but decided to approach the statue. She walked stiffly across the room.

"_Do not be afraid, Serene. Relax."_

She breathed slowly and relaxed her tensing muscles. She gracefully walked towards the Phoenix statue. "Here goes nothing," She stopped in front of the statue and closed her eyes. She held out her hands, reaching for the body of the Phoenix.

"_What can you feel?"_

"I...I can feel…"

"_What can you feel, Serene?"_

"I can feel a heartbeat."

Serene slowly opened her eyes, and then she let out a shocked gasp. To her amazement, the Phoenix's statue was glowing. The bright orange hue it was letting out framed its body. "This can't be good…" Serene slowly backed away, not taking her eyes off the statue. When she was at a safe distance from the statue, the fire from the four goblets that illuminated the room began to hover, seemingly dancing in the air, they began to move gracefully towards the center of the room, increasing in size as they did so. Darkness framed the perimeter of the big room as the fireballs came to a halt. Serene stood agape across the room as she watched the fireballs blend with one another, forming a shape, she let out a shocked gasp as soon as she realized that the shape resembled the Phoenix.

"_I have been waiting for you."_

Serene craned her neck upwards to look at the Phoenix's head, it stood 10 feet tall. The Phoenix lowered its head and tilted it to the side questioningly.

Serene stood breathless, awed by the magnificent creature before her. _"The Phoenix is alive, and breathing, in front of me!" _She stared at the Phoenix, taking in every detail of its perfect structure. "_Its eyes were yellow, like the sun, its slender body coated with orange silky feathers, its magnificent wings when spread open, rivaled the size of the biggest Fire Nation ship and, its tail that had hues of red, spread out beautifully on the marble floor, like a river." _

"_It is nice to see you well, Serene."_

"How do you know my name?"

"_My name is Fairera, I was sent here by Empress Vicky, she said that I was to guard over you."_

"Whoah, wait a second," Serene said, regaining her composure. "Does that mean you'll be accompanying me throughout my journey?"

"_Yes."_

"_Does that mean I'll be separated from…Zuko?" _Serene felt her heart twinge at the thought of separating with _him_. "I don't think the ship I'm sailing on, can um, carry you."

Fairera chuckled. "_I'm not going to be a burden, my lady. Wherever you go, I am with you. I am a spirit, a spirit of fire. I live within you." _Serene let out a sigh of relief, clearly she doesn't like the idea of being separated from Zuko.

"_I believe it is time for 'us' to go, Serene. __**Your**__ Prince is about to wake up soon." _Fairera said with a lighthearted voice. Serene felt her cheeks warm up. '_Great, even Spirits are mocking me.' _"One problem Fairera."

"_What is it, my lady?"_

"I don't think I can open the doors, they seem to be as heavy as komodo rhinos…" Serene said.

"_I advise you to stand beside me."_

Serene threw Fairera a confused look, but decided to heed her advice, she stood right beside the Phoenix. "_Watch, my lady." _Serene was about to say something but was halted. Fairera slightly tilted her neck backward, the next thing Serene saw was a column of fire blasting out of Fairera's beak heading towards the doors. "_Whoah…"_ Serene's mouth opened in awe, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the raw power of her element. "_Now, __**that's **__firebending!"_

The doors began to open as the fire began to dissipate, leaving tiny embers at its wake. The light coming from outside slowly invaded the temple. Fairera moved her head in level with Serene's. "_Serene, remember," _Serene looked at Fairera, her eyes widened when Fairera's body was slowly fading._ "I am always with you, wherever you are," _Serene walked towards Fairera and hugged her neck, she closed her eyes savoring the moment._ "Together, we will help Prince Zuko…" _

* * *

Serene walked quietly beside Zuko while he retraced his steps. They both held a fireball in their palms as it was getting dark. She was thinking of what to say, the silence between them was defeaning. '_So, uh, how was your sleep?' _She thought of asking him but shrugged the thought away, clearly Zuko wasn't in the mood to talk. She sighed in defeat, running out of ideas to ease the tension between them. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to start the conversation, right? "So, Zuko…"

"I wasted a lot of time, because of you, _peasant. _I should be hunting the Avatar at this moment rather than walking through this forest!_"_

Serene was taken aback by his words, she stopped walking. '_I guess I deserved that…' _She bit her lip and fought back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "Sorry…" She tried her best to hide the tremble in her voice, but failed to do so. Zuko didn't look back, he kept walking through the forest. Serene kept her mouth shut as tears silently flowed over her cheeks.

**...**

"Prince Zuko! Where have you been? We have been worried! We thought that you were captured by Azula!" Iroh said with a concerned voice. Lieutenant Jee was near the door with the Captain. When he heard Iroh's voice , he excused himself from the Captain and walked towards Zuko and Iroh who was near the railings.

"Where is Serene, Zuko?" Iroh asked.

As if on cue, Serene appeared from the ramp and saw Zuko. She met his angry gaze for a moment and looked away immediately. She went towards the door only to be stopped by Iroh's voice. "Serene, are you alright?" Iroh asked worriedly.

Serene looked back at Iroh, her eyes were swollen but nonetheless, shined in the moonlight. "Yes, Uncle. Thank you for your concern," She smiled weakly. "May I know where I am to sleep tonight?"

"In the _cell_,_" _Zuko yelled, glaring at Serene.

"ZUKO!"

Serene stumbled back. "Yes, of course…sorry." Serene whirled around and walked towards the door, heading for the cell.

Zuko watched the girl leave with a blank expression. "Uncle, we're getting distracted."

"What?" Iroh was genuinely confused to why his nephew snapped at Serene. It was highly uncalled for and extremely unnecessary.

"We need to get back to finding the Avatar." Zuko turned to look across the vast ocean. "She's distracting us."

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"How do we know?" Zuko whirled around, giving Iroh an exasperated look. "Sometimes you're so naïve that it's stupid! For all we know the girl could work for the Avatar, just to keep us from focusing on the search! That could be the entire reason why she came here in the first place."

"Zuko, she fell off a cliff, remember?"

"I'm starting to think she planned this." Zuko's face softened. "You just can't trust everyone, Uncle."

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's broad shoulder. "Listen to me. Serene is a kind and loving person. Did you see how much you hurt her by sending her to the cell? I know your mother raised a better boy than this. She's a girl, and she should be treated as such."

"I don't care." Zuko grumbled. "Azula's a girl and see what happened there."

"Azula's another story." Iroh sighed. "Let every eye negotiate for itself and trust no agent."

"Uncle, I don't understand."

"What do you see in her?"

"I see a stupid peasant that is making me go off course. I need to return home with the Avatar! I'm homesick and tired of being at sea! I want my honor back, and I just want to go home." Zuko yelled, panting from his outburst. "And I won't let anyone get in the way of my destiny."

"Think about what I said." Iroh said after a few moments.

Then he walked away.

**...**

Later that evening Zuko lay on his cot, tired from his evening workouts. He stared up at the ceiling, taking slow, deep breathes.

His mind thought back to Serene.

Yes he noticed her hurt expression when he snapped at her. He knew perfectly well he was being a hot headed jerk; even after all the things the two endured on that island. But he didn't know what to think of her. Besides, what's more important? His home and glory, or this girl he knew nothing about?

Zuko's heart clenched when he thought of his home. He closed his eyes, the pain becoming too much to tolerate. He was banished from his own home, by his own father. Zuko hated disappointing people. And he saw the disgust written on his father's face when he got his scar. He'll never forget it.

_'All I want is to go home',_ Zuko thought silently. '_She's getting in the way. I__can't have that. Maybe we should drop her off at the next town.'_Zuko paused. He had no idea where the Avatar was now. Had he already mastered waterbending? Where was he heading?

He missed having people look at him with respect. He missed sleeping in a huge king-sized bed. He missed being treated like a prince. Now he was being treated like a peasant, and he was growing weary of it.  
_  
"Never forget who you are."  
__  
_His mother's voice echoed in his head. That was the last thing she ever said to him. No goodbye or I love you. _Just that one sentence._Sometimes Zuko couldn't understand his mother, like Iroh. She said drastic things that made no sense. But he knew who she meant right there. He was Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. No matter how banished he was, there was nothing that could change that. Well, except for the Avatar. That's why he needed him. And the girl was a problem, even though he was beginning to get used to her.

He blushed. She had kissed him on the cheek. He used to feel that same way when he was a child with Mai. But now his feelings were gone for Mai, and they only returned when he was with Serene.

Okay fine. He admitted it. He liked Serene. He liked it when she laughed, or teased him. He liked it when she tried to threaten him, to challenge him. He liked her. Something about her just fascinated him. He opened his eyes when he remembered where she was. In a prison cell. He pictured her form shivering from the cold, scared and afraid of the dark. He frowned and jumped up. He couldn't let her get sick in there! He had to do  
something! Just as he was about to run out of the room, Zuko stopped himself.

Remember. She could be working for the avatar.

_"Let every eye negotiate for itself and trust no agent."_

Serene wouldn't do that. She wouldn't just come onto this ship in order to keep Zuko from accomplishing his mission. Zuko didn't think she would. He ran down to the cells, and threw open the door. Darkness engulfed the cell, and he lit a flame so he could see. There was Serene, sitting against the wall like a fallen shadow, and Zuko heard sniffling.

_'__Please don't be crying,'_ Zuko thought guiltily. '_I hate it when girls cry._'

"Serene?" He whispered in the darkness.

The sniffling stopped. "Zuko?" Her voice was clipped and quiet, as if she didn't want to be too loud. He opened the cell with a key and entered. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to say. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Should he apologize?

"You know what, Zuko?" Serene started. "I thought you were different. I thought that maybe you could change. But now I know that no matter what I do, you're always going to be a spoiled prince."

Zuko felt like she slapped him. He certainly wasn't a spoiled prince! He was anything but! Did she not see what he lived in?

"You know nothing." Zuko said shakily.

"Oh I know." She chuckled bitterly. "I thought I liked you. Who knows? Maybe I still do. But now I know that I shouldn't like you because you're always going to stab me in the back whenever I'm turned around! Am I nothing to you? I thought you said my safety was all that mattered."

"It does matter." Zuko insisted. "Look, I'm sorry."

Serene was silent.

Zuko mustered enough courage to ask, "You don't work for the Avatar, do you?"

"Leave." Serene snapped coldly. "I should've known why you came down here. For the _Avatar_. Are you in love with him or something? It's quite disgusting if you ask me."

"I need him." Was all Zuko could say.

"For what? You fire nation people are always the same, gathering trophies to show off your "honor" when you really have none!"

Zuko cursed himself silently. He really said the wrong thing. "Just come back to my room." He said softly. "I don't want you to get sick."

"You have major mood swings. One moment you're calling me a peasant and now you want me back?" Zuko heard the pain in Serene's voice, and it hurt him as well though he hid it. "But sorry. I'm a peasant, so I'd rather stay where a peasant belongs, your majesty."

"Fine. Rot in here for all I care." Zuko snapped, tired of her nagging. "All I wanted was to apologize for my behavior, but instead all I get is insolence."

Serene was silent. Tension hung in the air

Zuko's anger was fed with the silence. "I never cared about you in the first place. You only got in my way of getting the Avatar. If it was my world, I'd throw you overboard right now, but Iroh wouldn't be too happy."

Zuko left in a hurry, fury dwelling in his chest. Never had he felt so angry before. Where were the sudden feelings coming from?

Maybe it was because she rejected him, just like his father had. Iroh stood in the shadows. He listened to every word spoken between the two. He frowned. Zuko came to do the right thing, but he didn't say the right things. Hopefully he didn't mean everything he said, and hopefully Serene would find it in her heart to forgive Zuko.

* * *

Aww. It kinda breaks my heart every time they fight. TT^TT But I love the drama~ XD lol. Who knows, maybe something 'magical' will happen in the next chapter? My friend did an awesome job, don't 'ya agree? She wrote this chapter~ I was awed by it. She wrote it perfectly. ^^ Review please!


	10. Together

"_I never cared about you in the first__place. You only got in my way of capturing the Avatar. If it was my world, I'd__throw you overboard right now!_"

Serene sobbed hard against the cold walls of the prison cell. The words that came out of Zuko's mouth stung her heart. Her eyes hurt from crying too long. Her hair was greasy and was out of place. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in it.

"Serene…"

Serene lifted her head and saw Iroh sitting in front of her. She wiped her tears and looked at him sadly. "I feel so hurt, Uncle…" Her lips trembled as she recalled what her close friends back at the village always told her that guys aren't worth crying over. "I can't believe the pain I'm feeling now because of loving Zuko," Tears welled in her eyes once again. Iroh crawled over to her and hugged her tight. Serene buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. He rubbed her back soothingly and said, "I'm sure my nephew didn't mean to cause you so much pain, Serene. I know for sure that he loves you, a lot."

Serene slowly pulled away, wiping her face with her arm. '_Get yourself together, Serene! I know you're stronger than this!' _She sighed and leaned her head against the cold wall of the cell sending a chill down her spine. She shuddered and took a deep breath, the temperature around her rose as she heated her body with firebending. "I hope you're right, Uncle."

Iroh smiled and stood up. He lit a fireball in his right hand and reached the other to Serene, which she gladly took. He pulled her up and smiled warmly at her. Serene returned the smile and rubbed the dust off of her clothes. "I have an idea, Serene," She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Can you play a Tsungi Horn?"

**...**

"_Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall~"_

Serene sat quietly beside Lieutenant Jee who was playing a string instrument. Its body was pear shaped and had four strings attached to it, horizontal markers ran down from its head. She felt out of place because the other crew members of Zuko's ship were playing their own respective instrument, aside from Uncle Iroh and the two men who were waltzing to the music. '_I didn't know that Uncle Iroh could sing.' _Serene chuckled inwardly. '_It feels nice to relax.' _She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be absorbed by the peaceful atmosphere. She couldn't help but feel attached to Zuko's crew, they were nice and approachable. '_Maybe one day, I could ask them to visit my village.' _She smiled and sighed in content.

"_Four seasons…fooour loves. Four seasons….foooour loves."_

Serene opened her eyes when the music stopped playing. She saw that everyone was looking at something. She moved her gaze to where everyone had their eyes set on. Two Fire Nation soldiers stood opposite of each other near the ramp as a man stepped between them. He had smug look on his face as he stood there looking at Iroh.

**...**

"For the last time, I'm not playing the Tsungi Horn." Zuko said stubbornly as he sat on a chair. His arms crossed over his chest with his back facing the door.

Iroh walked in the room with Serene following behind. "Nephew," Zuko stood up and turned around. His eyes widened when his gaze fell on Serene. She looked straight into his eyes. He saw how hurt she was as he stared at her beautiful green orbs. He opened his mouth to say sorry, but someone cut him off before he could do so.

"I'm taking your crew," Zuko snapped his head towards the source of the voice. He gritted his teeth in anger. Zhao smirked as Zuko narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits. "I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

Zuko took a quick glance at Iroh. "Uncle, is that true?"

Iroh frowned and said gravely, "I'm afraid so, he's taking everyone, even the cook!"

"Sorry you won't be there to catch the Avatar, Prince Zuko," Zhao said with a hint of sarcasm. He looked at Serene and smirked. "As for you," Serene stepped backward, shrinking under Zhao's gaze. He reached his hand to grab her shoulder. Serene gasped as Zuko stepped in front of her protectively and slapped Zhao's hand away. _"__**Leave her alone. She's mine**__._"He snarled, glaring dangerously at Zhao.

Zhao scoffed and turned his back to the Prince. "General Iroh. The offer to join my mission still stands, if you chande your mind." He said stiffly, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**...**

Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his position. He looked at Serene sheepishly and smiled weakly. "Uh…Serene, I'm so-" He was thrown to the floor when Serene tackled him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his neck. Zuko felt his cheeks warm up when Serene inhaled his scent.

"I missed you so much, Zuko."

Zuko wrapped his arms around Serene's waist, burying his face in her soft velvet-like hair. "I missed you too," He sighed in content knowing that the girl she had fallen for was back in hs arms again.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Zuko grunted in annoyance. _'Not again! Why does everyone have to ruin our moment?' _He lifted his head up and saw Iroh standing behind the door. "Nephew. The…oh-" Iroh stopped when he saw Zuko and Serene's cuddling. He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," Zuko rolled his eyes. "But the crew wishes you safe travels, Prince Zuko."

"Good riddance to those traitors!" Zuko spat angrily.

"It's a lovely night for a walk, why don't you two join me? It would clear your head," The room fell silent. After a few moments Iroh let out a sigh, "Or just stay in your room and lay in the dark. Whatever makes you two happy," Iroh closed the door gently and silently walked through the hallway.

"Um, Zuko."

"Yes, Serene?"

"Uncle's right. You need to clear your head for a while. Maybe we should join him." Serene pulled back, her eyes bore into Zuko's. She smiled playfully, cupping his face in her soft tender hands. "Come on, _Zuzu, _I know you need some fresh air~" She said in a singsong voice.

Zuko sighed in defeat, "Fine."

**...**

As Serene and Zuko headed towards the ramp, Serene suddenly stopped in her tracks. Zuko looked back at her, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh!" Serene placed a finger on Zuko mouth. She said in a low voice, "Do you hear that?" Zuko listened to his surroundings. He heard whispers coming from somewhere. He strained his ears, trying to make out the words that he was hearing.

"_Hey you! Be careful with the blasting jelly!" _

Serene gasped at what just she heard. Zuko looked shocked as well. "We have to get out of here," He said in a whisper. Serene nodded. Just as they were about to run, they heard a man speak.

"I'm afraid, you're not going anywhere."

Zuko spun around and saw several pirates surrounding them. Each had a menacing look on their faces. He stepped in front of Serene protectively. "What do you want?" His eyes transfixed on the leader as he got in a fighting stance.

"We have been hired to blow up your ship and don't try fighting back because I believe you are outnumbered,"

Sweat formed on Zuko's forehead as he realized that their chances of getting out alive were slim. He needed to get Serene out of here and fast. Serene studied her surroundings with eyes like a hawk; she smirked as she thought of the perfect plan.

The leader of the pirates cackled evilly, "Give up Prince Zuko. If you use your firebending carelessly, your whole ship will blow up!"

"You know what,"

All eyes darted toward Serene. "Never _ever _underestimate a girl," Zuko's eyes widened, he gritted his teeth and whispered so that only Serene can hear, "What are you planning, Serene?"

"Trust me, Zuko."

Serene stood perfectly still as small orbs danced around her and Zuko. The pirates were entranced by the small dots that hovered in front of them. The small orbs grew each time they completed their orbit around the couple. When the orbs were about the size of Zuko's clenched fist, they flew up high in the air. The pirates' eyes followed the orbs that had suddenly disappeared into the night sky.

"I advise you guys to jump off this ship while there is still time." Serene said in a serious tone. The orbs that they thought had disappeared suddenly zoomed past Serene. Sending the pirates in a frenzy, they scrambled to their feet trying to lose the orbs that were trailing behing them. They screamed and threw their arms in the air for dramatic effect as they ran for their lives. Many pirates jumped off the ship and lunged into the water below.

Zuko mouth hung open as he watched the pirates scream their heads off, who knew that Serene was this cunning? '_I'm so lucky to have her._' He snapped out of his trance when he felt Serene grab his hand and drag him across the deck. They ran as fast as they can away from the ship. Zuko felt proud that the he had fallen for the right girl. She was very different from the girls that he had met before and for that fact he was more than happy.

**...**

"What are your orders, Captain? Shall we follow them?"

The Captain glared at the night sky as he stood on the pier. "No. The one who hired us only wanted to destroy the Prince's ship." He looked at his henchman. "Set the blasting jelly on fire!" '_I hope those two won't run into that monkey-faced Admiral.'_

* * *

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko…Just devastated." Zhao said as he poured tea in a cup.

"The Fire Lord will not be _pleased_ when he learns who was responsible." Iroh said sternly, holding his cup of tea.

"You know who's behind the attack? Zhao eyed Iroh suspiciously. He was alarmed suddenly, '_if the Fire Lord finds out it was me…' _He drank his tea nervously but struggled to not show it.

"Yes," Iroh slammed his fist on the table. "Pirates. We had run in with a while back. They wanted revenge."

Zhao smirked and took a sip from his cup. "So have you reconsidered my offer?"

Iroh put down his cup of tea and clasped his hands together, setting them on the table. "Yes. It would be an honor to serve as your General."

"To the Fire Nation!"

"To victory!"

**...**

Iroh was walking through the hallway; he made sure that there were no unwanted Fire Nation soldiers present. He stopped in front of two particular soldiers and whispered, "Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao does not suspect a thing."

"That sounds great, Uncle." Serene said eagerly, she was twitching uncomfortably in her position and was constantly trying to scratch her back.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Zuko said, taking the mask off the helmet he was wearing.

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away in a ship without any back-up!" He said, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh looked at Serene with concern. She was still twitching in her position. "Is something wrong, my dear?" He said thoughtfully.

Serene tried scratching her back. "My hair is irritating my back. It's so itchy and annoying! Argh!" She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Iroh looked at Zuko, who just shrugged and had the 'don't look at me' face. Iroh heard distant footsteps approaching. "Someone's coming. Both of you stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck." Zuko returned the mask on the helmet. Serene stopped twitching and stood straight, she bit her lip to fight the urge to continue scratching her back. Iroh walked the opposite direction while Zuko and Serene took the other direction.

…

Admiral Zhao stood near the railing of his ship; it was three times bigger than that of Zuko's. He crossed his arms behind his back and stood proud, "My fleet is ready." Iroh silently stood behind him, his hands inside the sleeves of his shirt. "Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe."

* * *

"You know, you look cute in a uniform." Serene admitted as they leaned against the walls in the hallway, guarding that particular location.

Zuko grinned underneath his mask. "Really?" He made sure nobody was looking and pinned Serene back into the wall. "I find you quite adorable in a uniform, too. You don't look at all like a guy with the mask on." He could picture Serene pouting.

"So…it's that obvious?"

Zuko lifted Serene's mask after lifting his own. He leaned down to whisper, "Very obvious."

"Zuko," Serene with a grin, tried pushing him away. "We're guarding a door, remember?"

"Forget the door." Zuko was just about to kiss Serene when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He snapped his mask shut, as well as Serene's, and took position. A fellow guard walked past right them, not even glancing their way. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at Serene. "I know what we can do about your hair."

"What?"

"Tie it in a bun or something."

Serene crossed her arms over her chest. "How come I never thought of that?"

Zuko shrugged. "You have really long hair." He paused, then mumbled shyly, "Don't ever cut it. It looks…nice."

Serene chuckled. "Zuko, are you trying to flirt with me?"

Zuko cleared his throat. "No."

"Liar. I can feel your uniform warming up."

"Shut up."

Serene smirked and faced Zuko, her arms still crossed over her chest. Another guard passed by. "How come soldiers keep on passing by us?"

Zuko remained silent, he knew that they were getting close to the Northern Water Tribe. All the soldiers were probably loading on the deck, ready for battle. He frowned underneath his mask. Zhao, that jerk! How dare he try to kill him-the Prince of the Fire Nation! Zuko was itching to _accidentally _run into him during his little battle just to get a taste of-

"Zuko?" Serene hissed quietly, catching his attention. "I think it's time."

Zuko snatched her hand, not caring how she stiffened up. "Then, let's go."

They took off running to the stairs, and Zuko stopped to make sure nobody was looking. They ran up the stairs into a room full of supplies, where there was an entrance to the water. Iroh was waiting for them, a tiny canoe ready for them.

"We must hurry." Iroh said, helping Zuko put the boat over the water. He paused. "Remember what I told you, Zuko. Keep the coat for warmth."

Zuko undressed out of his uniform and put on the heavy, warm jumpsuit Iroh found for him. Serene had one similar to his, and she changed into it as well.

"I know, Uncle."

"I'll make sure he's safe." Serene assured Iroh, patting him on the shoulder.

Zuko looked over the girl he held strong feelings for. It was so weird. These feelings were so strong and sudden. He couldn't remember having such feelings for a long time. Sure he used to have a childish crush on Mai, his childhood friend, but those feelings were long gone. The jumpsuit showed off Serene's curves nicely. She was well-built for a girl, not too skinny yet not too fat. She was fit, Zuko could tell. She pulled her long, blonde hair back into the face mask, which was meant to keep them warm, and then pressed the mask over her feminine features. She then caught Zuko staring at her and grinned. Zuko quickly looked away, blushing a little.

"Let's go." Zuko grumbled. He let Serene climb into the boat first, and then he got in easily. Iroh kept reminding Zuko of things about safety—how to stay warm and to swim well, but Zuko was too busy over thinking his plan.

But he knew what to do.

"Ever since I lost my son," Iroh said.

"I know, Uncle." Zuko tried to cut him off, but Iroh continued.

"I've always thought of you as my own." Iroh looked sad for a moment, but then he cracked a grin. "Good luck, you two."

"Thanks." Serene said, smiling warmly at Iroh. Zuko nodded in response, and Iroh began lowering them to the water.

It was cold. Freezing. The lower they got to the water, the colder they got. Zuko noticed Serene shivering, and he wanted to share some of his body warmth with her by hugging her but he couldn't. He had to focus on the task at hand.

The boat landed with a jerk into the water. Shockingly, the water was still. Zuko skillfully guided the boat behind some icebergs, making sure nobody on the ship saw him.

"Isn't this romantic?" Serene asked quietly.

Zuko grinned from her obvious sarcasm. "Are you cold?"

Serene shook her head, but her entire body was trembling.

Zuko pulled the canoe to some land hidden behind some boulders. "I want you to stay."

Serene's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to stay." Zuko got out of the canoe. "This is a dangerous job. Besides, I need you to guard this boat."

"From what? Turtle Seals?" Serene said with a smirk.

"Haha. Very funny. Am I supposed to laugh now?" Zuko said flatly.

Serene stuck her tongue out. "Meanie."

Zuko shook his head and sighed, "Anyway. Going back. Once I get the Avatar, I'm going to come back here with him and we'll get away with this boat." Zuko motioned to the canoe. "If you're not here, then where else would I go?"

Serene had to admit; he had a point. But still. She couldn't let him go out there alone! "Zuko, I'm going to help you."

"This is how you'll help."

"I want to help you fight."

"Why?" Zuko couldn't help asking. He was so used to people making him do things on his own that it was a little weird to have someone insist to help him out.

"Because I'm not going to just stand by and let you be in dangers way." Serene said. "I'm coming with you."

Zuko crouched down in front of Serene and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Serene closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth coming from him. He was the prince, and he'd probably be way warmer than any normal fire bender out there.

"See? You're already freezing. I'd be selfish to make you come."

"I'm fine." Serene lied, her teeth chattering.

"Do you always have to fight with me?" Zuko asked, still hugging her to him.

Serene nuzzled the crook of his neck with a dry smirk. "Maybe."

Zuko didn't know what to do. Should he take her with him, or make her stay?

"So, Zuko? What're you going to do? Make me stay here and protect the canoe from wild Turtle Seals, or let me help you fight?"

...

* * *

I missed you guys. T^T I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in a long, long time. I hope you'll forgive me and warm up to Serene and Zuko again. ^^


	11. Yue

"Zuko...I feel like I've been to this place before…."

Zuko snapped his head towards Serene. "What?"

Serene stood still, staring at the buildings made of ice. Chills ran down her spine as a strong icy breeze flew past her. _I know I've been here before…_ She glanced to her left, two waterbenders were launching torrents of water, one after another, aiming at three tanks with a Fire Nation insignia. As the three tanks released fireballs simultaneously, the waterbenders created a huge wave and sent it crashing down towards the tanks. Her eyes widened when one, no, _two rocks_ were heading towards her way and it didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"Serene!" Zuko's voice brought her senses back. She let out a yelp as her body slammed with the icy wall, luckily she was able to avoid the rocks just in time. "What were you thinking?"

Serene clutched her left arm and felt a bruise forming. _Oh great. I don't want to have a bruise on my arm. _"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt…" Zuko said, approaching her and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Looks like you're too late. I feel like my arm just got hit by a cannonball."

Zuko sighed and slowly pulled away. "We better get out of here, the sooner we find the Avatar, the better."

* * *

"Zuko, are you sure you know where we are going?"

Serene and Zuko were walking inside a small cavern made up of ice. The sounds of droplets were bouncing off the walls, keeping a soft but steady rhythm as they continued to walk through the icy cavern. The light shining from the small fireballs in their palms guided them.

"Yes, Serene, I know where we are going." Zuko said, through his gritted teeth. "Now, will you _please_ keep quiet?"

Serene opened her mouth to retort back but decided against it, the moment the sound coming from a waterfall reached her ears.

"Zuko," She said whispering, mist coming out from her mouth as she said his name. "Do you hear that?"

They both stopped walking and listened attentively to their surroundings. Soon after, the sound of water crashing against water filled their ears. Zuko motioned Serene to follow him. She gave a quick nod and resumed walking. After rounding up a curve, they heard voices coming from the exit of the cavern. Zuko placed a finger on his mouth, reminding Serene to keep quiet as they walked closer towards the exit.

* * *

After getting reprimanded by Aang, Yue and Katara lowered their voices _a little _and stood a bit farther from the Avatar. Yue stared at Aang's glowing eyes as he sat completely still while he was visiting the Spirit World.

"I can't believe the war is still going on."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, "It's never going to end unless the Fire Nation is defeated."

"But you know what, Katara," Yue began, staring at the moon in the sky. "Not all people from the Fire Nation are bad." She said, looking back at Katara, whose back was facing her. Katara's braided hair swayed with the gentle breeze as she turned to look at Yue.

"What made you say that, Princess?"

"Well…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Yue, my child, meet your new friend."

Yue turned to look at her mom as she introduced someone to her. When she looked towards the direction her mom was looking, a couple with a girl maybe a year older than her was standing, greeting her with warm smiles. She smiled back and bowed.

"Well, Yue, why don't you talk to your new friend while I talk to her parents, hmm?"

Yue nodded and watched her mom lead the guests to somewhere else. She noticed that the girl's hair were somewhat odd in color, compared to the others she had seen before. But what intrigued her most were her eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you! What's your name?" The girl said, her eyes shining while she smiled sweetly.

Yue couldn't help but smile back. "My name's Yue. How about you?"

The girl put her hands on her mouth and giggled. "You have a pretty name. Mine's Kimiko!"

"Kimiko?" A voice called out. "Are you having fun with Princess Yue?" Both girls looked at the direction the voice came from. A young man with light-brownish hair walked through the door.

"Dad!" Kimiko exclaimed and ran towards the young man. He knelt and welcomed his daughter with open arms and hugged her tight. "Dad! Show her your magic tricks!"

The young man chuckled and ruffled Kimiko's light-colored hair. "Kimiko, it's called firebending not magic!" He looked at Yue and held out his hand. "Princess Yue, would you like to see something made out of fire?" Yue nodded. "Then, watch closely." Kimiko's father closed his palms and pretended to concentrate. Yue stared at his palm, waiting for something magical to appear. Suddenly, an orange light started shining from the small spaces between the fingers of the man. He slowly opened his hand, revealing a small fire bird hovering over his palm. Yue gasped in astonishment. It was her first time seeing this 'firebending', the only bending she has seen was waterbending, courtesy of Master Pakku.

"Wow. That is so pretty. Your dad is wonderful, Kimiko!"

Kimiko's father smiled at Yue. "Thank you, Princess Yue. It is an honor to be complimented by you. Would you like another trick, Your High-" He was cut off when a large explosion came from outside. Yue and Kimiko screamed out of fear and shock.

"Dad! What was that? I'm scared," Kimiko said, tears brimming around her eyes.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling tha-" Another loud explosion shook the palace. Kimiko's father immediately stood up and wrapped the two children in his arms. "Guys, I know you're scared. I promise I'll protect you. But you have to stay close to me okay?" Yue and Kimiko nodded at the same time. They ran out the room and headed for the throne room. Small debris of ice was falling from the ceiling while they were running. Yue struggled to remain balance, her long dress was hindering her from running at her fastest speed. Kimiko's father noticed this. He stopped and carried Yue while they ran for safety. Thankfully, they reached the throne room unharmed.

"Ayame!"

Ayame, Kimiko's mother, ran towards her husband and the children, enveloping them in a hug. "Huojin! I'm so glad you three are safe!"

"Ayame, watch Yue and Kimiko," Huojin, Kimiko's father looked around and looked confused. "Where are Yue's parents?"

"I don't know, Huojin. They left a while ago. I hope they're alright."

The sound of someone clapping suddenly was heard across the room. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the great Huojin and Lady Ayame. It's a pleasure to meet you two again under the same circumstances, as usual."

"You again!" Huojin clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes at the man who was wearing a Fire Nation armor. "What are you doing here," Huojin paused for a moment, "Takeo?" mentioning Takeo's name disdainfully.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, Lord Huojin?" Takeo chuckled and smirked. "Step aside, fool. Hand me the Water Tribe Princess and I'll be gone."

Huojin stepped in front of Ayame and the children protectively. "Leave her alone, she is still a child. What would your power hungry Fire Lord want from her? From the Water Tribe?"

"You dare speak of the Fire Lord like that? You never fail to amuse me, my lord. Who do you think you are?" Takeo started walking towards Huojin, the smirk never leaving his mouth.

"I think you should ask that to the current _'Fire Lord'_. Ask him _who I am_."

Takeo laughed menacingly. His laugh echoed through the big hall, sending chills down the spine of everyone in the room. "Enough blabbering, Huojin. Show me why the Fire Nation regards you as one of the most powerful firebenders alive!" He punched the air with his two hands, sending two long hot streams of fire straight at Huojin.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So, that Huojin guy protected you from a firebender? Against his own ally?"

Yue nodded, looking straight at Katara. "Yes. He did. He protected not only me but my family as well. He risked not only his life but also the life of his wife and daughter."

Katara bit her lip and turned her back at Yue, saying under her breath. "Reminds me of someone I know…"

Yue walked towards Katara, placing a hand on her right shoulder. "Did you say something, Katara? I think I heard you murmuring."

Katara turned to look at Yue. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Zuko standing beside Aang, reaching his hand to capture him. She ran past the Water Tribe Princess, her long brown braided hair whipping wildly behind her. "NO! Stay away from Aang!"

Yue spun around and saw the banished prince looking furiously at Katara. _I'm going to get help. _She took several steps back and climbed aboard Appa. She grabbed the reins and said, "Appa, quickly we need to get help! Yip Yip!"

Katara yelled in frustration as she sent a powerful stream of water towards Zuko, sending him flying backwards, hitting one of the wooden pillars, his body landed on the ground in a matter of seconds. Zuko let out a grunt as he stood up, smoke escaping from his nostrils. He sent simultaneous fireballs towards Katara, who easily killed the flames with a wave of water. They were engaged in an almost hand-to-hand combat as Zuko drew closer towards Katara. Fire licked his right hand as he reached out towards Katara's face, intending to intimidate her. Katara brought up a wall of water to drown out the flames on Zuko's hand. She swayed side to side as she willed the water to follow her movements, the water gathered at a center as they crashed against at one another, she summoned a wave and directed it upwards with Zuko trapped in the rushing water. Zuko lost consciousness not long after. Katara took a deep breath as she stared at the Prince of the Fire Nation trapped in the ice. The young waterbender shook her head as she turned around to approach Aang.

A few moments later, light coming from the sun began to fill the oasis. The heat radiating from the sun's rays hit Zuko's face. His eyes shot open as he felt the surge of power run through his body. The ice that encaged him a while ago began to dissipate under his heated touch. The moment his feet made contact with the ground, Katara turned around sent a water whip towards him. Zuko punched the air and let out a big fireball towards Katara. Katara was able to create a wall of water to protect her from the fireball, the water absorbed the damage but it sent her flying backwards, hitting the ground thus knocking the wind out of her.

~oOo~

"What is taking Zuko so long?"

Serene thought as she walked back and forth inside the cavern for the nth time. Zuko asked, rather _pleaded_ her to stay put inside the cavern and wait for him to return.

"_Please, Serene, stay here and don't reveal yourself until I get back here, okay?"_

"_But Zuko, I want to help you. Besides I'm curious to see what this Avatar looks like that you are so intent on capturing." Serene argued, she was intent on staying by Zuko's side no matter what happens and will not take 'no' for an answer. _

"_No."_

Throwing her arms up in the air, as she continued to debate with herself whether she should be a good girl and stay in the cavern and wait for Zuko to show up with the Avatar or be the stubborn girl that she is and march towards the exit of the cavern and help Zuko in any way she can. "Ugh! That's it!" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. She twisted her heels and faced the direction of the exit of the cavern. With sheer determination, she raised a finger in the air and exclaimed,

"I've waited long enough, I'm going to-mmmffft!"

* * *

"Looks like you're too late Avatar!"

Zhao traps the white koi fish in a bag and held it up in the air. The sky changes its color and transforms into the color of blood red. Katara and the others gasp at the sudden change in color of the once blue tranquil sky into the color of war and suffering. Yue clutches her head and was swaying from side to side.

"I feel faint…"

Aang clutches his head as well and dropped on his knees. He looks at Zhao and pleads. "Zhao, please, release the Moon Spirit, your actions will not only affect the Water Tribe but everyone. _Please, let the Moon Spirit go._"

"He's right Zhao." Iroh said, walking towards Zhao. He looked at Zhao furiously. "Release the fish! Whatever you do to that fish, I will unleash on you _tenfold_!"

Zhao scoffed and let out a dry laugh. "Try to harm me and she dies." Iroh's eyes widened as an unconscious Serene was being carried by one of Zhao's men. Her head bobbed up and down as it was dangling on the side while the soldier carrying her walked towards Zhao. "You wouldn't want your nephew's girlfriend to suffer the consequences now, do you General Iroh?"

"What did you do to her, Zhao?"

Zhao smirked. "Don't worry, General Iroh, _none yet._" While he was distracted, Momo swooped down and snatched the bag from Zhao. Momo was able to get the bag away from Zhao, it opened and the Moon Spirit fell back in the pond. The color of the sky and moon returned to normal. Zhao yelled in frustration and shot a powerful fireball towards the white koi fish.

"NOOOO!"

Iroh attacks the soldiers accompanying Zhao immediately, the soldiers had their fire turned against them as Iroh used his enemies own fire against their own. The soldier holding Serene lays her on the grass and helps his comrades fight the Dragon of the West. Zhao eyes widen in horror as Iroh defeats his soldiers single-handedly. He breaks into a run and escapes. Iroh manages to defeat all the soldiers. He walks towards the pool and lifts the white koi fish out of the water. The koi fish lies dead on his hand as Yue kneels beside him.

"There's no hope now…Tui is dead…"

"_**No….It's not over!**_" Aang head towards the center of the sacred pond and stood there as La, the Ocean Spirit, encircles him in frenzy. Suddenly, Aang sinks underneath the water. The water surrounding the ground begins to glow. It flows outward the spirit oasis leaving Katara and the others overwhelmed. Iroh sighs deeply and walks toward Serene, he carries her and went back in front of the sacred pond.

"I think I know that girl…" Yue stared at Serene's hair and furrowed her brows. "I think I've met her before…" She let out a tired sigh and placed a hand on her forehead. "I just can't remember how and when…"

Iroh raised his head and looked at Yue, he noticed that her hair was white in color. "You've been touched by the Moon Spirit…"

"Yes. A part of the Moon Spirit resides in me." She closes her eyes and inhales. "It time to return what I borrowed." She reaches her hand towards the floating koi fish.

"NO! Yue! You can't do this!" Sokka grabbed Yue's shoulders and looked her intently in the eyes. "_I'm begging you…don't."_

Tears began to run down Yue's cheeks. "I'm sorry Sokka. I have to do this." Sokka bites his lips and lowered his head in defeat. His shoulders start to shake from sobbing.

Yue places her hands on top of the white koi fish, she exhales and then falls back in Sokka's arms, lifeless. Sokka's buries his head in her neck for the last time and hugs her close. A few seconds later, Yue's body disappears. The white koi fish begins to squirm and retreats to the center of the sacred pond.

Mist started to form around them as the sacred pond glows. Yue's spirit above the pond reaching her hands out towards Sokka. "Sokka…I'll always…be with you." Sokka reaches out to her as they share their final kiss.

* * *

Zhao was running through the bridge, his heartbeat was quickened because of the fear of being caught by waterbenders or worse, General Iroh.

"You ordered to have me killed!"

Zhao spun around, he saw Zuko standing at the other end of the bridge. "Tsk. You're still alive, huh? Well then, let me have the luxury of ending you myself, Prince Zuko!" Zhao hurls a big fireball towards Zuko and kicks the air sending an arc of fire after the fireball. Zuko yells in anger and jumps in the air to avoid the fireball, he slices the air with his right foot and sends a bigger arc of fire to intercept the arc made by Zhao. Suddenly, the color of the sky returns back to normal. Zhao tilted his head upwards and looks disbelievingly at the moon, "It can't be!" Just then, a blue claw snakes its way up the bridge and captures Zhao. Zuko's eyes widened and ran towards Zhao, reaching his hand out.

"Grab my hand!"

Zhao smirks and closes his eyes, the blue claw retreats back into the water and disappears without a trace.


End file.
